Endless Sun
by IndependentStallion
Summary: Leah is forced to marry Jacob to make a stronger generation of wolves, but will Jacob be able to give up Bella or will he lose Leah too?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, it's Independent Stallion here. This is my first story so go easy on me please. I like all reviews good or bad so please review. I want to know how I'm doing. Please don't lose faith in me. I'm going to try and update every other day or every two days, so please enjoy my story and review. By the way twilight does not belong to me or Jacob and Leah would be together. But this plot and Bridget and Riley are mine. Thanks for reading and please review.**

* * *

"And I'm all done." A sigh leaves my mouth, as I shake my head slowly before looking up at Rachel Black. She had on a silky purple dress that touched the ground but didn't drag. Her hair in a perfect, secured bun. Not a hair out of place. Her skin flawless and tan, and a triumphant smile was on her face.

She turns my chair, letting me face the mirror, and a gasp leaves my mouth, as I look at myself. I didn't know the woman who was looking at me. She was so flawless, beautiful, and perfect. My hair was perfectly curled, resting lightly on my shoulders. A light shade of purple eye shadow applied to my eyes. Red lipstick on my lips. My skin shining, looking lighter than usual. And there was a genuine smile gracing my lips.

"Rach, oh my god! You didn't have to do all of this!" I exclaim, not able to take my eyes from the mirror, looking at the goddess who possessed it. I still couldn't get over how beautiful she was. How beautiful I was. I look at Rachel before pulling her in for a hug. This was all done because of her. She was the bestest friend a girl could ask for! I feel her push me away gently.

"No, stop it, Leah!" She yells, narrowing her eyes at me. "You're going to ruin my masterpiece, and it took me two and a half hours to do!" Then a smile appears on her face as well. "And I did have to do this. Not only as your best friend, but also as your maid of honor." Then Rachel pretends to give me an air hug, in which I snort in response.

It was true, Rachel Black was going to be my maid of honor. Today was my wedding day. That one special day for a woman that should be remembered forever and should be cherished. A day full of happiness, joy, and love. Though just like everything else in my fucking life, it was the opposite for me.

The council had decided that they were tired of Jacob Black brooding over the infamous Bella fucking Swan. Not only that, but they wanted the strongest wolves to reproduce and make the best babies thy would most likely have the wolf gene. Since I am the only female, they say I'm supposed to be the alpha female, and that mating with Jacob would produce the genes that they needed in the pack.

Jake and I both had fought as hard as we could to try and keep this from happening, but we were unsuccessful. The elders had made their mind, and they damn well were keeping it. Sure as hell, half a year later we were actually getting married. May as well make the best of it.

"I got the dress for you," a voice sings coming into the room before closing the door behind them. I look to see Kim, Jared's imprint. She was short with long, black hair touching her waist. She had on a lavender purple dress as well. Her crossing in the front and the front only touching below her knees while the back went all the way down. At first she was really shy, not truly knowing what to do, but after a while and a little coaxing, she became the girl that we now loved.

I looked at the dress Kim held in her hand and gasped, having forgotten how truly remarkable the dress was. It was perfectly white without any hint of dirtiness to it. It was feathered in the front, where my breasts would go, covering them and leaving much to the imagination. The rest of it framed my body perfectly, showing my curves but also showing how lean and skinny I was. It dragged in the back for about five feet. It was beautiful!

"I still can't believe how amazing and gorgeous this dress is," I say, shaking my head slightly and blushing. I was so happy for listening to Rachel now and picking this dress instead of the large poofy one I had wanted. This was way better by far, and I was positive of that.

"It would be prettier if you got your ass in it!" Rachel exclaims, rolling her eyes and taking the dress from Kim before pushing it into my arms. Her eyes narrowed at me, as she put her hands on her hips and waited.

Kim giggled. "Leah, you better go before she kicks your ass," she suggests, putting a hand over her mouth to hold in her laugh.

"Nobody can beat my fucking ass!" I state.

"Leah, now!" Rachel shouts.

I roll my eyes before walking into the small closed off area we had in the room. The only thing that separates being a small cream colored shower curtain. Inside there was a chair along with a mirror and a hook to put clothes. Nothing big, just a basic dressing room.

Proceeding to dress, I take off my cut of shorts, I had put on along with my plain, white t-shirt. Then I slipped the dress on, making sure not to let it touch it touch my face since I knew Rachel would freak out.

When I finished, I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled, shaking my head. Natural blush rising on my cheeks. I looked like a total different Person. My usual straight hair now curled up. My face usually so make up less now was filled with just enough make-up to make me look beautiful. The scowl that was usually on my face was now curved up into a smile. My usual attire of shorts and a t-shirt now changed for the long elegant dress I now had on. In one word, it was beautiful. I was a completely new Leah, and no one could ruin this moment for me.

After opening the curtain, I walked out to show Rachel and Kim. Their jaws dropped. I laughed slightly before rolling my eyes and spinning around in my dress. It was my day after all. At the least, I should feel beautiful.

"Wow, Leah you look pretty," Kim compliments before giving me a small wink and twirling her finger, gesturing for me to spin once more. I follow her command with a small twirl.

"Pretty," Rachel scoffs, looking at Kim. "Girl you look hot! I never thought you would get married before me. Especially to my brother!"

"It's okay," I tell her. "Paul's gonna pop the question one day."

"Yeah, whatever," she snorts before giving me a small kiss on the cheek, making sure not to smudge anything. "Anyway it's your day not mine. It's all about you."

"Damn well it is!" I turn my head to look at the door, seeing Bridget, one of my bridesmaid. We had met a year ago when I was still miserable over Sam. I had tried to be a bitch to her, but she saw right through it, bitching back until we both ended up laughing, instantly clicking. She had been the first reason I had laughed in two years. Doing something everybody had tried to do for years, and I was glad for her.

Bridget had her bright, blonde hair in a simple style, easily putting it in a fishtail braid. Her dress lavender like the rest of the bridesmaids. Her dress was short, coming just below her knees though puffy at the top to cover her cleavage. Her blue eyes popping out with the smoky black mascara she had on. She had on white heels and a white clutch in her hand.

"Bridget!" I exclaim, giving her a small hug, making sure not to mess anything up because I knew Rachel would fret. Bridget put a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, wedding girl," she greets with a smile on her face. "You know everyone is waiting on you. Especially your brother. He's waiting to walk you down the isle."

I nod. Since my father wasn't hear, Seth would be taking his place to walk me down the isle. He had actually insisted to, trying to make this day the best one of my life and knowing I needed to walk down the isle with someone. "Is Riley here?" I ask.

Riley was Embry's imprint and Bridget's younger sister. She was a sweet girl, only seveneteen, just having graduated from high school. We had hit it off too. She was so calm and collected about everything unless she was furious with someone which didn't happen much. She was just as wild as all of us though she couldn't do all of the things we did.

"Of course. She's with Emily, making sure she doesn't cause any damn trouble in that fucling sweet ways of hers."

My mother had forced me to make Emily my final bridesmaid due to the fact that I was getting married and way over the fact that she had stole my prior fiancée. It had hurt at first, but I felt nothing for him now. There was only a dull feeling when I thought about him, and for that my mom said it was necessary to invite Emily to be my bridesmaid since she had done the same for me, though I didn't agree. It wasn't like we were going to be friends or anything.

"The bitch kept trying to get in here and see you. Riley decided to call her the fuck down before I punch her already ugly face. Then she'll have two scars to be damn sad about!" Bridget says, rolling her eyes before looking at me again.

"She better not," Rachel challenges. She hated Emily just as much as I did. She couldn't believe what she had done for me. And to think we had been the three musketeers at one point in her lives. We didn't need Emily nor want her anymore. She could go fuck herself.

I look over at at Kim, who ha been quiet for a while. She was fiddling her fingers, not even looking up. Kim still liked Emily, and they were friends though not as close to as she was with all of us. Several times she tried to convince us to let Emily into the group, saying she needed more girl friends since she was with the boys all the time. But I had flat out refused. Why should I? She didn't give a fuck about me when she stole my fiancée from me.

"Anyway, I'm ready," I say taking a deep breath and glancing at myself once more in the mirror. Still looked beautiful. So far so good.

"Bout time, let's go," Bridget says.

The four of us walked out of the room into the small hallway where there was an entrance into the place where I would be getting married in a few short minutes. Seth was waiting out there. He had on a lavender suit with a lavender tie since the theme of the wedding was lavender and white. He turned his head to look at us, a smile gracing his face. He was always smiling and making the best of everything. He made other people wan to do it, too. I loved him so much.

"We have to go, Leah," Rachel states looking at me. "We have to wait out there for you."

"Okay," I tell them nodding my head.

"See ya in a minute. Enjoy getting married okay," Kim tells me, before giving me an air kiss and following Rachel.

"You better hurry your little ass you there and not keep me waiting either," Bridget says glaring at me before hurrying to catch up with them. I watched before turning to Seth and squeezing his hand.

"I think I'm ready," I tell him, as I wrap an arm with his.

"Then let's go."

* * *

 **Oh my gosh I have to say, I really liked that chapter and I think I wrote it good. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please review guys! It takes like five seconds, and I will be ever so grateful! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg guys! Two chapters in one day! That is totally review worthy. I take good or bad! Thanks so much for taking the time to read this, and Stephanie Myers owns them guys not me though I wish I did. Thanks again and please review!**

* * *

I watched, as Claire, Quil's imprint bounded out. She was eight now, and he beautiful, black hair has grown so long. Now it touched the middle of her back, and she wore it down. She had on a white dress that flew up when she twirled. She had a basket of white roses, and I watched as she she began to walk down the isle, dropping the petals as she went. People were heard oohing and talking about how cute she was. I smiled. I had made the right decision to making her my flower girl.

"Here," Seth says, handing me a bouquet of perfectly white orchids. They were stunning! Their petals so soft yet delicate and fragile. They were perfectly white with just the tiniest streak of pink. I looked at Someone th and mouthed 'thank you.' He knew how much I had lived orchids as a kid. They were so rare and hard to find but so worth it once I found one.

I feel Seth's grip tighten around my arm, slightly, as he takes a deep breath. I giggle softly. He was so emotional. Here we were on my wedding day, and he was about to bust out crying. "Save me a dance, will ya?" He whispers before beginning to walk.

Everyone stood when we walked out, making me feel even more special and reminding me again that it was my day. Most people had smiles on their face, and tears in their eyes. Most people here were from the Rez with exceptions like Bridget and Riley.

I saw my bridesmaids on the right side of Billy Black, who was marrying Jacob and I. Rachel stood first as my maid of honor with Bridget beside her and then Kim. Riley stood next to Kim. Her mixed skin flushed and her eyes blazing but happy, as she looked at me. Her dress was purple as well but poofy at the bottom, more age appropriate. And beside her stood Emily, the cause of sadness in my life. Her face scared, and her eyes filled with tears. I rolled my eyes. She was so dramatic! She had on a lavender dress similar to mine except her back wasn't out like mine was.

Then there was Jacob Black, my soon to be husband. His hair was messy but sexy either way. He stood still and rigid. His face like stone, as his eyes stared at something else.

That was when the stench hit me. The putrid stink that made me want to claw my eyes out if I got too close. A stink that made me want to turn into my wolf and kill whatever was making the awful smell. It was the smell of vampires! What I had been trained to hunt and kill.

I turn my head to see Bella with her bloodsucker and dr. Cullen and his wife. What the hell were they doing at my wedding?! I hated them! They should know that, yet they decided to show up anyway?!

I look at Jacob. His eyes were glued onto Bella. Of course, he had invited them. On my wedding day?! I sighed. This was the life I was walking into.

On most girl's wedding days, they described it as the best day as their life. A day where thy were special and all attention was on them. People made speeches about them, as the girl was estatic! Her man would look at her with such love and care that she would tremble before she even met him at the alter. Well that wasn't me! And just like everything else on my damn life, it wasn't the same as a normal girls. Instead my husband to be was pining after some other woman. We didn't love each other, but couldn't he act for one night?

Finally Seth had walked me to the alter, facing me in front of Jacob. Only then didJake look at me, and his eyes were filled with hurt and pain, as he looked at me. He didn't want this, but neither did I. You can't always get what you want in life.

Bully looks at Jacob and I before starting the ceremony. "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace. Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained. Through marriage, Jacob Black and Leah Clearwater make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. Jacob Black and Leah Clearwater will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other. We are here today – before God – because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes – to witness the joining in marriage of Jacob Black and Leah Clearwater. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds. This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship – the knowledge self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives. By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for Jacob Black and Leah Clearwater from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are s meaningful to all of us, for "what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together – to strengthen each other in all labor – to minister to each other in all sorrow – to share with each other in all gladness. This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you. Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a life long consecration of the ideal of loving kindness – backed with the will to make it last."

I look at Billy, surprized that he remembered all of that before facing Jake and quickly telling him the vows I had made a week before. They weren't anything big or promising, but it was enough. Jacob did the same, the whole time staring at Bella instead of me. My heart dropped, as Billy continued.

"Do you Jacob take Leah to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

Jake hesitates before muttering, "I do," looking rejected.

Billy turns to me. "Do you Leah take Jacob to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," I tell him, not flinching or hesistating since I knew this was happening whether I liked it or not. It wasn't my choice anymore. Just like a lot of things were. My life was basically not even mine.

Jacob takes his ring, from Embry his best man while I take mine from Rachel. I put my ring on his finger before he does the same onto my finger. It was the only thing on my hand since I didn't wear jewelry.

"May this/these ring(s) be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women year. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many." Billy smiles at both of us, his grin filled with perfectly aligned white teeth. "Jacob you may kiss the bride."

I hear a sigh leave Jake's mouth before he reaches down and takes my lips with his. A soft groan leaves his mouth, as a hand explores to the small of my back, as he deepens the kiss, nipping at my lip gently.

Then suddenly he pulls away abruptly, slightly out of breath and disheveled, as he glared at me as if I had done something bad. I glared right back, showing him I wasn't intimidated.

The crowd clapped for us. Excitement and happiness was vibrating off of them. They were so happy for Jacob and I. I wished I could feel the same. I wish that Jake and I had fell in love the normal way, but this apparently have to do.

Jacob pulled me in close for a second, his hot breath tickling my ear. "We may be married but don't think for a second that I love you." The words hurt me but didn't break me.

"Oh shut up, Black," I growl lowly. "This is all a big act."

Nothing else was said since Rachel pulled me in for a hug, squeezing tightly. "Ahh I need air," I say softly, and Rachel lets me go, a huge grin spread across her face. "Sorry."

"What happened to don't ruin my masterpiece?" I ask.

"Who cares? How does it feel to be married?"

I take a deep breath before shrugging my shoulders and shaking my head. "I guess I'll just have to find out."

"Oh, you'll find out alright," Bridget says evilly, as she and Riley join us. "Tonight is your night, bitch! Be happy!"

I ignore Bridget. "Hey Riles," I greet pulling her in for a hug.

"Hey. Congrats by the way," she says.

"Thanks."

"Hey, I say we dance and enjoy ourselves for the next two hours until Leah has to go," Kim suggests, joining us. "It's going to be so much fun."

Though getting married was about joining two souls as one, I would have to end up making it about me and my friends and I was okay with that.

* * *

 **Wow I didn't know I had it in me. Thx so much reading. Leave a review please!**

 **lytebrytehybrid88, I understand your reasoning, and for now yes they are going to be mean to Emily. Idk of it will last yet though. I'm still thinking about it, but they will not be friends in this fanfic, sorry. You have to think about it in Leah's shoes, they just left her. She is heartbroken and hurt. She's a human being and human beings hold grudges. She has a reason.**

 **Aiyanna Clearwater, I know right. I'm finding way too many fanfiction where they are friends. You don't just forget** **something like that.**

 **Firefly-class, thanks so much! I am so** **glad you enjoyed it and even happier** **that** **you** **reviewed**!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, it's me again. Thanks so much for reviewing, it really has inspired me to continue and write this next chapter. I think is pretty good, and I hope you guys enjoy it too!**

* * *

Billy led the way to the ballroom that connected with its next door room which held food. The ballroom was beautiful with its orchids and lavender flowers spread across the floor and not to mention the beautiful music a violinist was playing on the stage. He was a younger man with brown hair and the most dashing green eyes. His music serious but bouncy, and I had to admit he played it really well.

I was ushered into the lunch room, next door, by Rachel with Jacob following me. It was time for us to cut the cake, so people could eat and dance like they wanted to. The cake was white with purple frosting swirls on each layer of it. It stood about three feet as was absolutely gorgeous. Kim hands me a knife, and I look at Jacob. We were supposed to do this together.

He glares at me before coming behind me and putting one hand on my hip, tentatively as if I would burn him and the other on my other hand, preparing to cut the cake with me. He guides my hand to cut the cake, and I feel him sag a little against me as if relaxed. But that was quickly gone when the cake was cut. He let go of me and stalked off somewhere else.

I watched him, faintly hearing all of the congratulations. All of the cheer and happiness going around. I snorted before watching Embry and Quil run after Jake. I tear my attention away before facing everyone else once again. They were starting to dissolve, continuing to start eating.

That was when the god awful stench hit me again. The putrid smell of vampires. Before I could blink Dr. Vamp and his wife stood in front of me. Dr. Vamp had on a black suit while his wife had on a purple dress. Their arms were locked together. I covered my nose, to try and block out the stink.

"Congratulations, Leah," the bloodsucking doctor told me. A smile on his face though his eyes remained passive.

"Yes, Leah. You were such a lovely bride," his wife adds on.

"Why don't you congratulate me by leaving?!" I snap at them, narrowing my eyes.

"We will," the doc says before walking away with his wife.

I watch after them until I feel a hand touch my shoulder, causing me to jump. "Damn, bitch, calm down," Bridget whispers. "I'm just trying to drag you away for food."

"Okay," I tell her, letting her lead me away.

There were ten tables filled with food. The food was mostly seafood and fruits, and I was okay with that. I got a lot of shrimp and crab legs along with strawberries and blueberries.

I sit down at the table closest to the left and sit near the middle. Rachel sits next to me with Bridget beside her and then Kim. My mother and Seth sat on the end. There was an empty seat my right, probably for Jacob. On the other side, Embry sat with Quil beside him and then Billy, his sister Rebecca. The last seat was empty. I wondered who it was for.

The strawberries were so sweet, as they touched my tongue. So good and nactural. I loved it! Before I could eat anything else, I looked up at the entrance to where Jacob was walking in with Bella. His head was bent down, and he was whispering to her in which she smiled and giggled lightly.

As I looked at them, jealousy and anger raged inside of me. I didn't know where it was coming from, but I knew it was there. I mean, how could he just flirt with another girl, in front of me, on our wedding day.

They made their way over to the table where I was, Jacob sitting beside me while Bella sat in the last chair. I mentally scold myself. I should have saw this coming. Of course he reserve a spot just for his precious Bella. I growl, looking back down at my food. I wasn't going to get jealous over this!

While I ate, many people have speeches about me and how they l thought I was perfect for Jacob and happy that he had moved on. I smiled the whole time, wishing it all was actually true, making sure to avoid and ignore Jacob the whole time.

When I finished eating, I looked at Rachel, cocking my head to the side and silently asking what I was supposed to be doing now. A grin takes up her face, as she looks back before standing up. "I say it's time for Jacob and Leah Black to do the first dance."

My heart drops, as I turn to look at Jacob. His face was stone cold, his eyes filled with misery, as his nostrils flared. I rolled my eyes before looking away. He acted like I was so awful to be with. At least I didn't sit around and mope for a girl who didn't even love me in the first place! It was quite, pathetic, really. He was like her lap dog. Whenever she called he was there. He gave a bad name to all who shapeshift.

Jacob stands up, holding his hand out for me but not looking at me. Simply doing what was expected of him. He had to keep the act going on, make all of this look real even though it wasn't as never would be.

I take his hand and follow him, as we walk into the next room. The violin player stood up and begin another song. This one slow but full of so much life. The perfect dance for a married couple.

Jake put his hands on my hips, as I put mine on his shoulders, and we began to sway to the music. Our bodies in sync but almost totally repelled from each other. He didn't look at me, and I knew he was staring at Bella. I just had a gut feeling.

"I know you love her, Jacob and believe me I don't want to get in the way of that, but I would just like to get through this dance," I whisper harshly at him before looking over his shoulder at nothing in particular.

My body jerks, as Jake pulls me against him, leaning in close. His breath tickled my ear. "Listen you don't tell me what to do. You are my submissive in every way," he growls.

"No I'm not!" I snap lowly. "I'm your fucking wife, and I deserve to be treated as much!"

He scoffs. "Oh shut up. You probably wish it were Sam who you were dancing with right now."

I pulled back. "At least I don't mope about someone who doesn't love me!"

"Can I cut in?" I turn around to face Embry. He had on a purple tux with a white shirt which was the opposite of Jacob who had on a white suit with a purple shirt. I shoot one more look at Jacob before nodding my head.

"Keep her for all I care," Jake mutters before walking away, running a hand through his disheveled hair.

I wanted to say something back, but Embry just shook his head before guiding me in the next song which was more happy and bouncy but still slow. Embry's steps were graceful. "Where's Riley?" I ask mentioning, his imprint and one of my closest friends.

"Hanging with Kim," he says wrinkling his nose and shrugging.

A giggle left my mouth. He was probably dying on the inside from not being with her right now. It was obvious he loved her, and the imprint just made that stronger. I was happy for Embry. Happy that Rileh made him happy.

When the song ended, we pulled away, clapping for the person who had been playing. It looked like he were about to take a break. I looked at Embry, as another fast and rock song began to play. "Have fun as be careful. Don't break him, Lee," Embry tells me before walking away before I could ask questions.

Dont break him?! Like I could do that! He doesn't even have a nice word to say to me, how would I hurt him?

I look for Bridget, finding her and walking over to her. She turns to face me, and it's obvious she is having a great time. She smiles. I freeze, as I look over her shoulder and see Jacob dancing with Bella, actually smiling and laughing. Not so stone like he was with me, and I was his wife! That jackass. Bridget follows my gaze.

"Damnit, I hate him," she states before looking at me. "You look like you could use a drink."

"What do we have?" I ask, desperate.

"Nothing for you. You can't get wasted on your wedding," she tells me sternly. "But some new faces might help. Come on, I'll introduce you to the violinist."

She drags me to one of the tables where the brown headed boy and my brother, Segh sat laughing and talking. The boy looked young and carefree but not high school age. Somewhere in his twenties, for sure.

"Eric, meet Leah, the bride," Bridget introduces us. Eric stands and smiles, holding his hand out to me. His teeth are pure white and his eyes, such a blistering green, it was beautiful!

We shake hands. "Nice to meet you, Leah," Eric tells me before kissing my hand. He was such a gentleman.

As I looked into his eyes, I felt a pull towards him. As if I had to be with him, or like I knew him some how. In a different life, perhaps. It wasn't imprinting, but it was strong. Something pulling me towards him, wanting me to get to know him better. And who was I to fight it?

The music changes, and he smiles at me. His smile was so dazzling. "Care to dance?" He asks me, holding out his hand. I blush before gladly taking it. As he leads me off, I look back at Bridget, who was shaking her head before using her hands to say fuck off and have fun.

We stop, and Eric pulls me into him. Our pose was so intimate yet innocent. My head lay on his chest while he had both hands on my hips, his grip soft yet dominant, as he danced is around. I had a feeling this dance was going to be interesting.

"So how'd you meet the groom," he asks me, pulling me back a tiny bit, so I can answe. I scrunch up my nose. I couldn't tell him that we ran in a pack together as werewolves and fought bloodsucking vampires. He would freak out, and plus I wasn't allowed to tell.

"Childhood friends," I answer since it was technically the truth. I ha known Jacob since we were kids. "How do you know Bridget?"

"She's my sister," he tells me.

"Oh, I didn't know she had a brother."

"Well that's me," he says before twirling me around and pushing me up against his chest once more. This time I look over his shoulder and see a fuming Jacob, dancing with Bella, but his eyes trained on Eric and I. If looks could kill, I would be dead right about now.

He pulled away from Bella before heading over to where Eric and I were dancing. I clenched my jaw because I knew all hell was about to break loose though I didn't understand why he was so mad. He had basically told me to get lost and had started dancing with Bella. Why did he care now?

He reached us pulling Eric's shoulder to make him face him. He was frowning. "Can I have my wife back?!" He growls, glaring at me, and I knew he was furious with me.

* * *

 **Oohh cliffhanger, who doesn't love them. Please review, it means so much to me. Thanks a whole bunch with much love!**

 **Allchannel5, thanks so much for your support, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Firefly-class, IKR he is acting like such a jerk. Neither of them asked for it though I guess I would pretty grumpy too. I wouldn't take it out on anybody though, and thanks so much. I hope you enjoyed this update.**

 **lytebrytehybrid88, I agree. Leah does realize Sam and Emily are better for each other, and I'm going to try and make sure it's known that she is over Sam because she is. But I don't think I will make her and Emily friends due o the fact that I just don't think it would work. And if I were to make them friends it would be at the end of my story. And they were allowed on tribal lands for the wedding, given permission by Jacob. (Sigh) and I agree Jake isn't getting over Bella any time soon, but maybe Leah can help speed up the process. I hope you liked my update and will continue to read.**

 **Brankel1, IKR I think Jake and Leah would be perfect together and thanks so much! Hoped you liked my update.**

 **Polly2010, I'm not fond of Emily either. And I don't think Leah would have forgiven her easy either. I mean how do you just forget what someone does to you if it's that bad. As thanks so much. Hope you liked the update!**

 **Aiyanna Clearwater, I agree, to me they did the same thing. Not fighting for one they love, and though it is different, their actions predicted their incomes. They didn't even try to fight it. Thanks or reviewing, and I hope you liked the update.**

 **Thanks again so much guys! I feel so encouraged. And by the way the first person to review on the fifth chapter will get to pick two people they I make a one shot about so look out for that! Thanks again so much guys! Keep reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, it's me again with chapter four of Endless Sun. I have had such fun writing this story which is why I'm updating so fast, hope you don't mind. I hope you like reading this story as much as I have writing it. And thanks so much guys for all the reviews I have been getting. It's pretty great. Keep up with the reviews, and I'll keep doing frequent updates. Thanks again guys.**

* * *

A growl erupted from my throat, as I scowled and glared at Jacob. How dare he be a total utter complete ass?! He had no right to claim me as his wife or try to be possessive of me when he was dancing with another woman just minutes ago. Not to mention he told Embry to fucking keep me. He had no fucking right. Before I could speak up, Eric began talking.

"Oh hey sorry dude. I get it. I'm on your turf. I'll back off. Enjoy your wedding," he says holding his hands up as if to say I surrender and then he hands me over to Jacob who presses me against his body, as Eric walks away.

"Leah, I don't want you around him anymore," Jake commands, wrinkling up his nose and glaring at me as if I had done something wrong! Hell, no he was not putting this on me. He was such w fucking hypocrit. He can dance with Bella but I can't talk to other guys. Jacob would have to learn that wasn't how it worked.

"Get your fucking hands off of me," I snap, pulling away from him, so that we faced each other. My anger was starting to bubble over! Jacob has treated me like shit this whole wedding, and then expects me to listen to his ass! He must have lost his mind and forgot he was dealing with the Leah Clearwater! La Push's former bitch who could pick a fight with anyone and win. Nothing had fucking changed! "And how dare you, you jackass?! You are such a fuckin hypocrit when you were just waltzing with your little girlfriend. Why don't you go and fuck her and leave me the hell alone?" I shout.

"Shut up, Leah," he growls, looking around us. Nobody was close enough to hear us though some people dos see me pull away and we're now staring. "You're making a scene."

"A scene!" I snort. He didn't point anything out or correct me. He probably wished he could fuck Swan! "Who fucking cares about the scene?! Let the whole world know how much of an asshole you are," I say waving my arms, to get my point across.

Jacob sighs and runs his hand through his black hair. "Damnit, Leah! This whole marriage thing isn't going to work," he states.

I scoff. "You think?"

I knew that if I stayed a moment longer I would slap him and that would cause a real scene, so I stalked off, refinding Bridget who had been hanging out with Paul, and Rachel. "I need something strong now!" I demand, trying not to show my anger or cause a scene.

"Leah, honey," Rachel begins to try and reason, but I put my hand up stopping her.

"If I don't have a beer or some shit, I'm goin to get real angry," I tell her, looking her straight in the eye and letting her know that I meant I was going to phase.

She rolls her eyes before telling Paul to follow her, as they get me a drink. By now I was fuming, trying desperately to keep in my anger.

"What happened?" Bridget asks, concern etched across her face. It made me feel so good to have such amazing friends as her and Rachel.

"Jacob happened! He is such a hypocrit, telling me I can't dance with Eric when he was basically sucking face with the Cullen girl just a few damn seconds ago!" I growl, throwing my hands up in frustration.

"He's an asshole. Do you want me to make him unable to have kids again?" She asks, seriously.

I wanted to say yes and help her on the process, but this was a wedding and that would cause a major scene. Plus he would just heal in a day or two, so what would be the point?

"Nah, I just need my old friend, vodka, and a good night with friends," I tell her.

"Well then let's party and have the wedding of a century!"

When Paul and Rachel come back with drinks, we find Riley and Kim and drink our drinks while dancing to the music. There were no concerns and no boys, and I was okay with that. It was nice just hanging out with them and being myself. When the announcement came on, saying it was the last song, I frowned since I was having such a good time.

The last song was another slow song, and when I looked up at the stage, Eric wasn't there. Instead the song was being played by a pianist. The pianist knew what they were doing, as her hands glided across the piano producing some of the prettiest songs.

The girls waited on me, but I knew they desperately wanted to go and dance with their guys, so I let them, watching at how happy they were. Paul with Rachel. Embry with Riley. Kim with Jared. It just left Bridget and I. And even though I was married, I felt so alone. So empty inside. I sighed.

Somebody clears their throat, as I turn around to look at my younger brother, Seth. All in purple with hi hair tussled and a huge smile on his face. "So this is the dance you saved for us?" He asked cocking his head to the side, and I smiled remembering what he had told me before the wedding had started.

"Guess it is," I tell him before getting up, grabbing his hand and leading him to the dance floor. He his on my hips and mine on his shoulders. We swayed back and forth to the music, as I noticed other couples, dancing. Emily and Sam. My mom and Charlie. Dr. Vamp and Mrs. Vamp. Then I saw a couple that I knew I would see but dreaded. Jacob and Bella. I growled. Didn't she have a man? Why was she still trying to steal mine?!

Seth noticed my anger and turned to see them as well before looking back at me, the smile clear of his face. "I'm sorry you ha to be put in this, Lee. He loves her and I hate that you're second best again," Seth whispers shaking his head.

I look at him and do a soft smile. "Hey, it's not your fault. Don't you dare fucking apologize. I'll get through it."

"But it's not fair," Seth whines softly, dipping me before pulling me up again.

"Nothing's fair in life," I tell him leaving out the 'especially for me' part. It was true. Nothing about my life was normal, and I was afraid it would never be normal though I knew deep down it wouldn't. I was the first female shifter and nobody can explain how surprized they were about that one. Not to mention I killed vampires for a living and was being married off to make a stronger batch of wolves. I would wish this life on my worst enemies.

The song ended, and I pulled away from Seth, to clap though I could feel his worried gaze on me. When I turned to look at him, I knew he wanted to say more, but I put a finger to his lips.

I was grateful to have a little brother like Seth. He always cared about me an was concerned about me though I was the older sibling by two years. He was always affectionate, and I had no idea what I would do without him. Though I didn't show it all the time, I truly loved the little runt.

"Seth, I'll be fine," I tell him though knowing that it was a lie. Of course I wouldn't be fine. Who would be? But I refused to worry Seth anymore since he was still so unsure about all of this.

"Okay, Lee. But don't give up on him. He'll come through." To hell he will, but I keep that comment in my head and instead just nod.

When Seth walked away, Sam and Emily came towards me. They walked together so in sync. Their hands touching slightly and Emily resting a head on Sam's chest while he had an arm around her. It killed me to say it, but they seemed so perfect together. Like they were made for one another in which they were with imprinting and all. Too bad they had to break my heart in the process.

Emily was truly perfect for Sam. She gave him things that I could never give him. She was perfectly fine with staying at home while he fought vampires. Okay with feeding a whole pack of wolves on a normal occasion. Never complained when Sam was out late.

I wouldn't be able to do those things. I would need to be in the action, to make sure my man was alright. Not to mention I would never cook for those ungrateful asses we have in the pack.

"We wanted to congratulate you, Leah," Sam says in that deep, gruff voice he had. His words were clear though they seemed to have a background to them. One I couldn't pinpoint.

"Yeah and thank you for making me a bridesmaid," Emily chimes in, smiling as if we were best friends now. Then she leans forward as if to give me a hug, and I take a giant step backwards, putting my hands up to stop her.

She though that because I was forced to make her a bridesmaid, everything was right with the world. Sadly that wasn't how it went.

"Emily, unless you want another scar on your face, I suggest you back up," I growl, glaring at them. "I didn't make you a fucking bridesmaid for you. I did it for my mother who forced me to do this! So if it weren't for her, you would be at your little shithole house, baking your damn muffins. I still hate you, and that's not going away."

"But you're married," she says softly, sniffing. Her eyes were beginning to water and get red, and Sam's grip on her tightened.

"That doesn't meat I'm going to forget all the years you and Sam caused me pain. Do you can take that excuse and stick it up your ass."

Emily starts crying, but by this point I really couldn't give a fuck! Sam's grip tightens again. "Calm down, Leah. Emily is your cousin, and you should treat her with respect," Sam states.

I snort. "Oh shut up, Sam. You don't know a damn about respect, and neither of you deserve it from me! You sure weren't thinking about respecting me when you screw my cousin!"

"It wasn't our choice, Leah," Sam growls. "Do you think we wished to hurt you? We loved you. Hell we still do."

"It wasn't your choice?! That's bullshit! You could have fought it, for me! That's love! You just gave up and hide behind the fucking excuse that it wasn't your fault! Well it was, and I will never forgive you. So you can take your asses out of here! I don't want to see you again before I leave."

"Leah," Sam reaches for me, grabbing my arm. Before I could say anything, I heard a loud slap sound, skin connecting with skin. I turned my head to see Bridget slapping Sam.

"You're a jackass, Sam, and you're a bitch, Emily," Bridget states, glaring at them. "Leah hates you, and she doesn't want you here. It's time for you to go, or we'll have a real problem."

Sam lets go of me and whispers something to Emily before walking away. He was vibrating with anger, and Emily was sulking.

I look at Bridget, pulling her into a hug, hugging her tightly. "That was wow, I love you, Bridget. You know that right?" I tell her, pulling back to look at her.

"I know, and I love you too. Man they piss me off. I can't beloved you dated that dipshit."

I shake my head. "Sometimes I can't either."

Someone coughs into the microphone, making me and Bridget look up. It was Rachel. She had the microphone in her hand. A smile on her face. "Okay, everyone, it's about time we put an end to this wedding. It's time to bid a farewell to the newlyweds while they exit to their honeymoon. Everyone meet in the driveway to say their goodbyes."

My eyes widen, as I look at Rachel disbelievingly. I had known this was coming, but I still dreaded it. Now it was actually time for the honeymoon. The council would be lucky if we didn't kill each other.

* * *

 **Ok that that chapter was super fun to write, and I'm pretty proud of it. I hoped you guys liked it as well.**

 **Lytebrytehybrid88, I liked your idea and I used it though the beer won't last long on her, sorry. And I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Aiyanna Clearwater, IKR, I think Leah is having the same idea in her head. And I am so glad you like my story, and I hope you enjoyed the update.**

 **Firefly-class, I wouldn't let him anywhere near me either. He must have forgotten he was dealing with the Leah Clearwater. I hope you enjoyed my update.**

 **Silverfires, I agree she has, and things are going to look up for her I promise. I love her too much to keep her miserable. Hope you enjoyed my update.**

 **Twigsfan, IKR I can't get enough of them. I love blackwater. Hope you enjoyed my update.**

 **Packmate9900, He is being so selfish and unfair. I agree. He makes me want to pull my hair out, but I love him. Hop you liked the update.**

 **Rocklesson86, Yea, I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar issues. I'm now in the process of finding an editor. Hope it doesn't affect the story. Hoped you liked the update.**

 **Thanks again, so much guys. You have inspired me so much and made me want to continue writing this story. I love you guys, and I thank you so much. Please review.**

 **I do need a beta, so if you're interested and know anyone who would be, please pm me. I'm desperately looking for one. Thanks guys.**

 **And don't forget the first person to review on chapter five, gets for me to create a one-shot for any two characters of their choosing. And they get to decide a plot. If I like it, I may even continue the story.**

 **THANKS AGAIN GUYS AND PLEASE REVIEW! IT DOESNT TAKE LONG!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, it's me again with the latest chapter of Endless Sun. I hope you have been enjoying my story so far! I don't think this chapter is my best, and I have re-written several times, and I hope you enjoy it. Thank you to all my loyal and faithful readers. You guys are amazing. It's so great that this story has so much publicity already. I love it! Thanks guys! Please review! It keeps me motivated. Thanks so much.**

* * *

Bridget looked at me, silently asking if I was okay. I took a deep breath and nodded my head. "This is going to be fun," I say softly because I had to made it seem real. I couldn't let people know this was forced and arranged. Especially Bridget. She didn't know about us, unlike all of the other people I hung out with.

"Sure as hell it is," Bridget says, pumping her fist in her the air.

"Aaww, my baby." I turn around to face my mother. She had on a white, sparkly dress that just barely touched the ground. Her hair down, framing her beautiful face, and her heels added a little height to her. She pulled me into a hug, and I realized I hadn't seen her since yesterday. Her grip was tight on me, as she smoothed my hair back down but not messing up the curls. When she pulled back, there were tears forming in her eyes. She kissed my cheeks. "My beautiful baby. Your father would have been so proud of you. He always wanted to walk you down the isle."

A soft smile appears on my face, as I bring her to me again. "Thank you so much, mom," I tell her before realizing Bridget had left to let me enjoy this moment with my mother. I pulled back again because I didn't want to start crying on my wedding.

My mother puts a hand on my cheek. "This is best for you okay, Leah. Please be happy," she says with a soft smile and a pleading in her voice.

She had been half the reason, I had agreed to this stupid arranged marriage! She had wanted me to get over Sam so bad and thought that the only way I would have been happy was by marrying Jacob. I had fought her so hard, but I still lost not only cause I was overruled but also since I knew that all she wanted to do was make me happy. I had known Jacob as a kid, so I didn't think it could be too bad. But I was wrong.

"I know," I tell her wiping the tears from her eyes. She was crying with happiness. I felt good to have made we happy even if it made me unhappy. I could give this marriage thing a shot for her, but I swear if Jacob acted how he had all night, he was going to have another thing coming.

"Hey, everyone's waiting on you," Kim says walking up to us. Jared was right beside us. He had a silly grin on his face, and he looked so relaxed. I knew that look, and I shot Kim a look before nodding my head at Jared. She blushed and looked away before mouthing 'just a little making it out'. I giggled softly. She was getting more action than I was, and it was my wedding.

"Come on, you can't leave your groom waiting."

I followed Kim, outside where everyone was waiting on either side of the road. A black Mercedes stood on the road, and I knew it was a rent. It was sunny out but pretty breezy considering it was almost five. The sun was beginning to go down but wasn't yet.

After spotting Rachel, I made my way towards her. "Where are my bags?" I ask her, still looking around but seeing nothing.

"IN the trunk. Calm down, everything is ready."

I nodded before looking into the crowd and saw Jacob talking to Bella and her bloodsucker. I wondered where the mind reading leech had been doing this whole time.

He looked over and caught my eye before whispering something to Bella again. I shook my head, pulling my gaze away. "Aaww my stupid brother," Rachel groans before shouting his name and telling him to come over here which he did, reluctantly. As if he had weights on him.

"Let's bid them a farewell," Rachel shouts and everyone begins screaming congratulations and don't get too wild. Everything was suddenly so chaotic. Jake groaned before holding his hand out for me. I take it, and we run towards the car before Jake opens the door for me and goes on the other side to get in. I hop in, sitting down before making sure all of my dress was in and closing the door at the same time as Jacob.

He started the car, and it roared to life, vibrating. He began, driving, as I waved to everyone, telling them goodbye. Jacob was quiet and didn't bother to wave and before I knew it, we were on the actual road.

The roads were quiet and empty, nobody passing through, and it felt like Jacob and I were the only two people on the road. I glanced over at Jacob, whose left hand gripped the wheel, holding on for dear life. His gaze ahead, nothing faltering it. His nostrils were flared and his jaw clenched. Too say he was pissed was an understatement.

I groan and roll my eyes at him, turning the other way to look out the window and crossing my arms over my chest. "What you have a problem with the way I drive, too?" He snorts. He must be looking for a fight, and of course I was the one to give it to him.

"No, I have a problem with you," I growl, sitting up once more. This wasn't the way normal people started their honeymoon, but what about me was normal. I was as abnormal as you could get.

"Wow, I do you a favor, and this is how you thank me?"

"A favor!" I jump up, glaring at him. My body full of rage. "I didn't marry you because I wanted to Jacob! It was against my will. Why would I want an asshole for a husband who treats me like shit on my wedding day?!" I bark out before reaching for the door and throwing it open. I get out, slamming the door behind me.

It was starting to get dark out, but I didn't care, as I began walking the opposite way of where the car was going. I didn't know where I was going, but it was anywhere from here. From him.

The car pulls over, stopping before I hear Jacob gets out and follows behind me. "Leah, stop being so damn over dramatic. Is this about me hanging out with Bella all night?"

My foot stop moving, an I freeze, as my breaths start coming out ragged. My body is tense, as I slowly turn around to face him. He must be joking! Was he so shallow that he thought I was jealous of him. I hated him so much. "You think this is about you and Bella?! I couldn't care less if you stayed in your threesome with the Cullen bitch and the mind reading leech. Go ahead. This marriage was over before it even began. Especially if you think I'm jealous of some pale, skinny dip like Bella."

"Now I see why Sam dumped your ass," Jacob says, running his hands through his hair in frustration. "You're too much to handle. So stubborn and annoying."

My anger bubbles over, as I reach over and slap him, hard, across his cheek. I could take a lot, and though I wasn't in love with Sam anymore, bringing up my past had been cruel. "Low blow, Jacob," I state, standing up proud before continuing to walk the way I had been going.

A hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. I gasped, as Jacob pulled me against his chest, squishing me slightly. I looked up at him, reading to cuss him out, but before I could, he leaned down and took my lips between his. And i felt the same spark I had at the wedding. Like electricity shooting through me, and I needed more. So much more.

His lips moved against mine, roughly, claiming me, as he bit down on my bottom lip, softly, making me gasp, and taking the opportunity to stick his tongue down my throat. His tongue dove into my mouth, exploring its new territory. His tongue warm and welcoming. He kissed me harder, his hand snaking around my back, as he held me closer.

Abruptly, I pulled back, out of breath. Man, he was a good kisser. I had to admit that, but it wasn't enough to make me forget about what had just happened between us. "You can't get out of an arguement by trying to fuck me, Jacob," I snap at him, my anger having simmered down by now.

"Isn't that what we got married to do?" Jacob asks, obviously angry. "To fuck and make more wolves."

"I'm not your own personal whore, Jacob. If you want one of those, you can go to Bella," I shout at him.

He grips my arm in between his hand, squeezing me tightly until I knew it was going to turn purple. It was a death grip, and I couldn't get out. It was actually hurting me, but I would never admit that. "You will not talk about, Bella like that!" He states. "Ever."

"Let go of me," I say snatching my arm out of his grasp when it has loosened. "You're such an ass!" I scream before beginning to walk again. I was so sick and tired of this! Of being second best! It wasn't fair to me, and I was so done with feeling like shit. I wasn't made for this!

"Leah, get in the car." My body freezes and becomes rigid, as the alpha command comes over my body. Instinctively, my feet walked back towards the car, as I got in the car and shut my door.

I shook my head, as I hit the container in front of me! If there was one thing I hated, it was being alpha commanded because I had a right. And so many choices had been taken away from me, and I hated when an alpha command made me do something I hadn't wanted to do. So far only Sam has ever done that to me. Now I could cross Jacob off that list as well.

Jacob knew how I had felt about my choices and alpha command. He knew, yet he did it to me anyway. Instead of talking it out, he forced me. Was everything going to be forced in my life?

The car shifted, as Jacob got back in the car, slamming the door behind him and starting the car once again, listening as it purred to life. He turned on the lights before looking at me. "Leah, I..." I cut him off.

"Go rot in hell."

* * *

 **okay like I said, not my best work but still pretty good if I say so, but who cares what I think? It's all about you guys! I write it for you. Please review! I love it.**

 **lytebrytehybrid88, That is like exactly what I would do, and since I am a realistic person, just know this honeymoon isn't going to be easy for them. Those wolves aren't coming anytime soon. Hope you liked the update.**

 **Silverfires, Of course Leah has to have a happy ending. If it's with, Jake you'll just have to keep reading to find out. Hope you liked the next chapter.**

 **Firefly-Class, Bella is human, and she will have Renesmee, but I'm thinking either they're going to move before or she's going to et killed off. Jacob won't imprint on her. And thanks, I hope you liked this update.**

 **Aiyanna Clearwater, Ik Emily is running desperately after something she can't have. When will she realize? And I pmed you about the Sam and Emily thing. As for a novel, I am currently writing an original book. You may be seeing it in the next year. Hop you liked reading update.**

 **LeahMfkn'Clearwater, If only right? And I agree there is always another way to handle things. But with Leah Clearwater, when isn't there a fight? Hope you liked the new Chappie.**

 **Polly2010, I guess Jacob doesn't know the nobody bosses around Leah Clearwater. He will learn. Thanks and I hope I didn't disappoint with this update.**

 **Allchannel5, great to hear since I love writing this story and can't seem to stop. And thanks, I aim to please. Hope you liked my new update.**

 **Hey guys I am still looking for a beta so I you're interested or know anyone who is, then please pm me' I need one desperately to improve my writing for you guys!**

 **Also remember the first person to leave a review on this chapter gets to have me make a one shot about any two people in twilight, and they get to pick the plot. If I like it, I may just continue it!**

 **Thanks again guys for all your support. I love you guys and would be lost without you. Until the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, it's me again with chapter six of Endless Sun. Remember these characters do belong to Stephanie Meyer, but the plot is all mine! I've had so much fun, writing this chapter because it gets a little hot and heavy but no lemons! I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The rest of the ride was quiet, with neither of us wanting to talk or if we did, not having any idea of what to say. Any conversation would eventually lead into an arguement, and I was sick and tired of arguing with everyone! I was exhausted. I don't remember when, but looking at the black sky and having no sound made me fall asleep, hoping that all of this would be a dream but knowing it wouldn't.

A large hand closed around my shoulder, shaking me, trying to wake me up. I groaned because I knew what was coming next. I dreaded the truth and what we were supposed to be doing. I just wanted to curl up in a ball and forget all about Jacob. I wasn't letting him anywhere near me with the attitude he'd had all night.

"Get the hell up, Leah," Jacob growled. "You're being childish." I turned over, finding I had no where to go before deciding i had to face my future not run from it, so I slowly sat up, swatting Jacob's hand away. We were still in the car, but the view ahead of us made me gasp.

It seemed like we were on an island. The house, in front of us, was huge and wooden though covered with light orange lights. The inside seemed to be so modern, and I shivered. There would probably be no where to hide in there. Where were we? Where had they booked our 'honeymoon'?

I turned my head and caught Jacob's gaze. It was intense, as if he was studying and trying to calculate what my next move was going to be. "Leah," he says, frowning and looking down at his hands. "You know what we're supposed to do in there. Just don't fucking fight me on it, okay. I just want to get it over with."

My eyes widen, as I scoff at him. "Get it over with? Get it fucking over it? What the hell, Jacob?! That's not what you say to women! I'm sorry that I'm not your Cullen-loving, Bella cause I know you would have seduced her. I'm sorry you were fucking forced to marry me, but I'm not going to be sorry when I make this your most difficult task in a lifetime. So you can fuck yourself into you learn to treat me with some fucking respect, Jacob. I am not your person whore and never will be."

Pride welled up inside of me, and I was happy that I had told him off. He deserved it, treating me like shit and then saying 'let's get it over with'. Couldn't he have least tried to seduce me at all?

I open the car door, slamming it shut, behind me before walking towards the entrance of the magnificent house. I pushed the doors and looked at the beautiful scenery in front of me. On the left was a kitchen, a pretty nice sized one might I add. A living room with a tv took up the right side. There was a hallway leading further down, but I didn't want to think about that now. I was hot and sweaty from the long drive and even more so from the long, dress I was in. I wanted to change, eat, and go to bed.

I walked over to the refrigerator and opened it up, marveling at the food inside. It was packed. Wow, they really went all out. I take out some meat and turn on the pan before looking in the pantry and finding the soft and hard taco shells. Perfect a nice and easy meal to cook.

I put the taco meat in the pan, hearing it sizzle, as it touched. I had always made tacos for Seth and I. It was simple to make, and I enjoyed it. The delicious aroma began to fill the air. They would be done cooking in about fifteen minutes.

The door opened behind me, as Jacob walked in carrying the four suitcases, we had brought. It was two for each of us since we were only staying a week. Any longer, and we would ruin each other's sanity.

Jacob doesn't look at me, as I come over, taking my two suitcases. I could carry my own stuff and didn't need a man to do it for me. I wasn't like weak Emily or fraglile Bella. I was a big girl.

Before I could walk away, Jacob grabbed onto my wrist, tugging me to face him. His eyes are almost black, clouded with lust, and I knew he was probably about thinking about pushing me up against the wall and taking me there, but I would be damned if I let him do that. "I've imagined ripping that dress off your body all day," he says softly, but his gaze stays intense on me.

I laugh a little in disbelief. "You're a liar, Jacob. You were with the Cullen girl all night, wishing you could get rid of me," I tell him.

"And you don't wonder why, my eyes were trained on you the whole time, or how I could easily find you in the crowd? I hate what you do to me. You piss me off so much, but I'm attracted to you. How Leah, how?" As he had talked he had moved backwards until I was backed up against the wall, and he was cowering over me. Between a rock and a hard place.

"I don't know, Jacob." Because the truth was, it was the same with him. I hated him, but when we kissed, there was a spark, telling me that i wanted no needed more. I didn't know why, but it was there.

"Explain this." He leans down and captures my lips between his own, mashing them against each other. He nibbles at my lower lip, and I give him entrance to my mouth which he takes advantage up, dipping his tongue in and letting our tongues fight for dominance.

He puts his hands on my waist, pulling me closer but leaving me on the wall. He brings his lips back, and I groan slightly before he puts his magical lips on my neck, running them up and showing no remorse, as he licks and bites along my neck. I moan from the pleasure. I let my hands run through his wild, silky black hair, tugging on it.

The sound of fabric ripped through the air, as wind rushed around my body. I gasped, looking at Jacob. He was being so animalistic, and I knew this wasn't him. He was being controlled by his wolf who saw a female and had to claim her, but I couldn't forget Jacob's harsh words, and I was surprized I let it get this far.

Jacob's hand rests on my inner thigh, as he kisses me again, and I almost want to succumb, but I know I can't. I can't be one of those girls who will give to anyone if they give her the time of day, even if this man was my husband, I couldn't let this get any farther.

When his lips leave mine, i squeeze away from him, using the space he had provided for me. He groans and reaches for me, but I take a step back, still shaky from the hot make out session we just had. I had to get myself together. Where was my conscience when I needed her?

"Leah, what the hell?" He growls, reaching for me again, but i step to the side. I couldn't start that with him again because I wasn't sure if I would be able to stop myself that time.

"I have to go make the tacos," I whisper before getting my suitcases and hurrying down the hall to where a bathroom was. I shut the door and lean against it, slowly sliding down to the ground with one hand in my hair. What was I doing? Why was I being this weak? Why did Jacob have this kind of power over me? I could keep doing this.

I couldn't give in, just because Jacob told me he wanted to fuck me. He had ditched me all night to hang with the fucking Cullen girl, and he had basically told me he wanted to hurry up and fuck me to get it over with. I was going to make this challenging for him because I had to know that he saw me when we kissed and not the pale skinny dip, Bella because if it got too far, and he said her name, I would be miserable. I wasn't putting myself in that situation.

I open up my blue suitcase that Rachel said were for the clothes and gasped, as I looked in it, sorting through the clothes to make sure this was all. She had packed me the tiniest nightgowns as sleeping clothes. They were see through and wouldn't even come to my knee. I picked up a red one and three it back down. No! Why would Rachel do this to me.

After searching for a few minutes, I settled on some silky white shirts that came above my midthigh and a red tank top. It would have to do since it was better than all the nightgowns in there. I zipped the suitcase back up before brushing my teeth and slipping on some deodorant.

When I walked out, I left my suitcases inside and headed straight for the kitchen. Jacob was no where in sight, and I was glad. It would be too much to handle if he were considering the fact I had almost given in the last time.

The meat was now brown instead of red, and I checked it thoroughly before turning the stove off and putting in the taco sauce. Then I got out a plate for myself and got four soft taco shells before piling meat into it and shredded cheese on top. The cheese melted almost instantly, and my mouth watered at the amazing sight.

I got some Sprite out of the fridge before sitting down, on the couch, in the living room. I put the tv on Family Feud just as I heard the shower turn off. I sigh. Not too much longer later, Jacob came in with only a pair of shorts on.

It was his usal attire, but I had forgotten that and couldn't help but stare, as he made his way into the kitchen. His hair was wet, and water droplets rolled down his chest. He looked so fuckable, but I knew I couldn't go there.

"Like something you see?" He asks, arrogantly, as he gets himself a plate and starts making his own tacos. I avert my gaze, concentrating on the tv, as I shake my head and roll my eyes. Some things never change.

He gets his plate, and sits on the the other end of the couch from me. He began to chow down without even saying thank you, but I hadn't expected anything else. He picks up, my Sprite and takes a swig.

"What the hell, Jacob?" I protest, punching him in the arm, as I snatch the drink away.

"Oh, calm down. It was just a sip."

I roll my eyes before getting up and walking to the sink, to rinse my plate off. I hear Jacob groan and before I could blink, he was behind me. I turned around to face him. How did I keep ending up in this position with him? "Those shorts are killing me, Leah," he growls before roughly pulling me into him and kissing me.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter guys. I enjoyed writing it, but don't worry I'm not just going to have them magically like each other now. Jacob just happens to be a hormonal wolf, and I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out what happens next. Please review! I appreciate it!**

 **lytebrytehybrid88, that would be a good idea, but I think if I were to do that, it would be another story. And Jake is being a total ass. But to Leah, giving herself to someone means more than that. I hope you liked my new update.**

 **Aiyanna Clearwater, Jacob is around 19 in this story, and he's acting that way because he thinks all of this is unfair. Why he has to be married to the bitter harpy. He feels like he still has a chance with Bella though he doesn't. And the council has much power over them. As the elders, they can do a lot. I mean how much can Leah and Jacob fight? They fought for a year trying to prevent it. I hope you liked this update.**

 **Polly2010, I hope this update didn't disappoint you! I thought it was great, and thanks for reviewing.**

 **Rocklesson86, I thought so too and I loved writing that chapter. I hoped you enjoyed this update.**

 **Silverfires, thanks so much and in this chapter, I tried showing Jacob a little differently with like what he wants and needs from Leah. Soon, he will be kinder to her though, I promise and not just want her body. Hope you liked the update.**

 **Firefly-class, I know right. To say that stuff about Sam was just harsh an alpha command her, too much. He's being a total dick, and I don't think Leah deserves that, but stay with me and see what happens. Hope you liked the update.**

 **Plz remember guys I am still looking for a beta, please! I desperately need one. The sooner the better. If you know anybody or are interested, pm me.**

 **AND DONT FORGET TO REVIEW. IT DOESNT TAKE LONG I SWEAR. I LOVE YOU GUYS AND THANKS SO MUCH!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I am so sorry I haven't posted! It was like I just disappeared off the side of the Earth, but I haven't. I'm not dead, either! I've just had a lot of drama going in my life, but that's not an excuse, and i shall try to post chapters more often. I will try and make sure I post a chapter within the next two days. I'm sorry again and thanks so much if you're still with me! You guys are so great! Luv ya and hope ya enjoy the Chappie I posted.**

* * *

His lips are so soft, against mine. His tongue thrusts into my without permission, and i accidentally let out a moan. His hands grip my waist, painfully, as he deepens the kiss, starting to get aggressive.

My hands grip the counter, as he presses my back against it, and then I feel it. His erection poking through his jeans. I gasp before pulling back to look up at Jacob. He was still shirtless, and his hair was tussled. He begins to kiss down my neck, as I run my hands through his silky hair. He groans and nips at my neck.

A moan escapes my mouth, and Jake pulls me up before letting his hands slide down to rest on my ass. I let my hands run down from his hair to his shoulders and then his chest.

His muscles ripple under my touch. Jacob had a serious eight pack, and his body was tight. There wasn't a single flab or any fat on his body, weird considering how much he hate. Being a wolf was good for one thing. Eat all you want, but stay fit.

He nibbles on the spot behind my ear, and I moan, scraping my fingernails across his nipples. He growls, pulling back, before reconnecting his lips with mine. They're rough, pushing against mine, demanding dominance.

Then I feel his hands linger on the hem of my shirt, and I gaze up at him. Into his dark brown orbs. They were black with lust. It frightened me the tiniest bit, but I didn't show it.

I feel my shirt being ripped, and a gasp leaves my mouth. Why did he keep ripping all of my fucking clothes? His hands runs over my abdomen, his touch feather like before he grips on as if holding on for dear life.

"Jake, no," I whine though it's not wholeheartedly. He leans down and runs his lips down my abdomen, up to beneath my bra. He kisses my taunt stomach. I moan.

"I need this," he whispers, as air comes around my breast, the fabric, ripped to shreds, on the ground. I look at him and try to cover my breasts, blush coming to my cheeks. No one had seen that part of me since Sam. Of course i was nervous.

"Don't hide from me," Jacob says softly and my arms fall away as if it had been an alpha command. He eyes my breast. "You're beautiful," he mutters, as he kneeds one breast in his hand. I moan and arch into him. His lips find my other breast, as his tongue finds my nipple.

I bite the inside of my cheek, trying to hold in my moans but fail miserably. I scrape my fingers down his chest, scraping him. He groans, pushing me back into the counter. It stings for a bit before going away.

He switches breasts before letting his other hand wander down to where my panties were. My head shoots up, and panic shoots through me. I hadn't been that intimate with any man in years, and did I really want to start with my new husband, Jacob Black?

Just then all of our encounters that day began to float around in my head. His anger and aggressiveness to me, dancing with Bella the whole night, basically snatching me away from Eric, and telling Embry to keep me. Not to mention when he saw me, a frown always seemed to grace his face.

I yank away from him, a determined look now on my face, as I glare at him before connecting my fist with his jaw. A loud crack was heard before he stumbled back, his hand holding his jaw, a fire to his eyes, as he looked at me. "Shit! What the hell, Leah?" He growls.

"What the hell?!" I ask sarcastically, putting in a fake laugh. "What the hell? You're funny, Black. Let me give you a recap of the worst day of my life! Sam and Emily couldn't even compare to this, and that says a lot. But I've grown since then, but that doesn't mean it isn't hurt me," I pause.

"Think about it like this. One day you get married to this girl that you've known your whole life. It's arranged to make a stronger breed of wolves. The girl is in love with someone else, and you know that, but you're still going to try and make it work for their sakes. The whole night, your future wife and bride barely even makes eye contact with you because she is staring at the love of her life all day even through they're fucking vows! Not to mention, when y'all have to dance, he's pissed as fuck before handing you over to one of his packmates," I let this sink in before looking at Jacob. He is about to protest, but I put my hand up.

"Let me fucking finish," I tell him. "Then you start to dance with a different girl, but your new wife comes in and takes you away. How dare she have the right to be jealous and possessive when she wa just dancing with another man! Then they get to their honeymoon place just to have the woman come after the man and try to seduce him. But why should the man let her when she had treated him like shit all night. Doesn't make sense!"

"Leah, don't say you don't feel this connection between us," Jake says through gritted teeth and I laugh again.

"Oh shut the hell up!" I scream. "The only reason you're giving me the time of day is because your precious girlfriend isn't here. But don't let me stop you from calling her."

A growl erupted from Jacob's throat, as he lunged for me, grabbing my hands and putting them above my head. "You will not disrespect Bella in any way," he snaps, his voice husky.

My anger only grows, as I bring up my knee to his balls. He lets go of me, tending up, and clenching his teeth, as he fell to his knees. Satisfaction arose in me. "You don't know a damn about respect. And don't you ever put your fucking hands on me again. Sleep in the living room, jackass."

With that, I began to walk to the bedroom, closing and locking the door when I had gotten in and putting my back against the door, slowly sinking to the ground, running my hand through my hair in frustration.

Why was everything so complicated? Why couldn't my life be normal like other people? The council knew my past with Sam, yet they decided to put me in this shithole of a marriage anyway. It was too much! I didn't deserve this! I had been a good kid.

I take a deep breath. One thing was for sure though. The spark and connection that Jacob had mentioned was real, especially when he had kissed me! It was something pulling me towards him! And I hated it!

A smirk played on my face, as I thought about the ways I could torture Jacob. If this spark, truly was real, then I could use it against him. All I had to do was be sexy. And that wasn't too hard!

I lift my hand to my head, resting it there, as I feel a headache begin to form. My brain began pounding against my skull, and I groaned. That was just damn perfect! I looked around the room, I was in. There had to be some aspirins in here some where because I was not going back out there with Jacob again right now.

The room was actually quite large with a king size bed, in the middle, pressed up against the wall. The sheets were a lavender purple. The walls were lavender a well. There was a closet on the right and a dresser beside the bed. Another door was to the left, and I guessed that it was the bathroom.

After pulling myself up, I let my feet guide me to the bathroom. My feet pressing against the soft carpet. I turn the bathroom light on in the bathroom before looking at the wonderful bathroom.

It was a soft orangish color. There was a sink near the entrance with everything Jake or I could need. Toothbrush, hairbrush, toothpaste, flat iron, curling iron, and shaving supplies. Behind the door was a large shower that could easily fit in three people if not more. Beside the sink, was a huge bathtub. Then there was a wall and to the side of the wall, a toilet. Above the sink, there was a small cabinet.

I lift my hands to the cabinet, opening the smooth wood before looking in. There wasn't much in there other than Tylenol and other medicines. My eyes caught one of the bottles, and I rolled my eyes. Pregnancy pills. None other than the work of Rachel fucking Black. Bad thing for her, I wasn't getting pregnant anytime soon, especially by a jerk like that! I finally spotted the pills. I get them before taking one and drinking some water. Then I put it back.

My eyes scanned the bathroom once more before I came to the conclusion that I could go for a quick shower. I would have to use the bath another time because right now, all I really wanted was sleep.

Quickly, turning the water onto hot, I pull off my shorts and underwear, since they were all I had left because of Jake. I growl, not wanting to think of that bastard, before stepping up into the shower. The hot, scolding water sprayed against my skin. I enjoyed the hotness because it was one of the only hot things I could feel since my skin was scorching itself.

There was soap on the small stand, so I squirted some into my hand before dropping my nose to smell it. Lavender. I smiled. Bridget knew how much I liked this smell along with Rachel. I shake my head, still smiling, before rubbing the soap all over my body, lathering it. Then I rinsed it off before getting more soap and washing my hair, washing the curls out, so my hair laid against my upper back.

When i had finished, I proceeded to turn the water off before stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around my skin body. I used my hands to squeeze the water out of my hair. Then I opened the bathroom door, the steam exiting the door with me, back into the bedroom.

I walked to my suitcase, opening it but already knowing I wasn't going to find anything in there that wasn't lingerie. But there was nothing unless I wanted to wear jeans, so I put on a lacy nightgown that barely touche my thigh. Then I put on a lacy black bra along with an actual pair of underwear and not a thong.

As I was getting into bed, the door opened, and Jacob walked in. He had on a shirt now, thank the lord. He had a frustrated yet determind look on his face. He ran a hand through his hair. "I need to take a shower," he states, looking at the ground, his brown orbs trained on it.

I scoff before rolling my eyes at him. "There's a bathroom in the hallway, go use that one," I tell him, narrowing my eyes at him, as I continue to ease myself under the covers before laying my head on the pillow and glaring at him.

He furrows his eyebrows. "No, in using this one."

Before I could say anything, he strided into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. I faintly heard the sound of a the shower turning on. He would have to use cold water since I had used all the hot water. I mutter a quick 'whatever' under my breath before closing my eyes, wondering again why I had to be force into this stupid marriage with Jacob! I knew he didn't want to be in it as much as I did! There had to be some other reason they had forced us into this, but what could it be? I shrugged before allowing myself to fall asleep, snoring lightly.

* * *

 **Again i am super sorry for the super late update, but I have it done now. Please bare with me, and I hope you liked the new update. Not my best but I have to get back in the groove.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I am so sorry for the late update, I have been so busy lately with work and school and a wedding to plan. It's been a whole lot but thanks so much for sticking with me and please don't give up on me. I love you guys! Anyways I have found an editor that is willing to put up with me, and I have chapter nine already written out, just need it to be edited so should be up soon. Sorry again guys and please stick with me, I will finish this story no matter what! And not to mention it's the weekend, so I have a bit more time than usual! I hope you like the update and disclaimer these are Stephanie Meyer's characters. Nothing belongs to me except this plot, Riley, and Bridget. Thanks again so much guys.**

* * *

I listened to the shower for a bit before turning over, on my side and looking at the wall. To say I was pissed off was the understatement of a century. I hated having to be here. Having to be in this situation. Being forced to be married to a guy who couldn't care less about me. I mean, hadn't my life been horrible enough? What did I do to upset the spirits this much?

First, I lost my one true love to this shitty werewolf changing gig. Sam. We had been happy at first until he changed. He stopped seeing me as much, but when he did come back to be there with me, he imprinted on my bestest friend in the world, Emily. The two people who meant the most to me backstabbed me. And I knew they never meant to hurt me. That the imprint was too strong, but I just didn't care.

Then I started getting abnormally tall for a girl. Around 5'8 now. And my form wasn't as curvy as it used to be though I still did have some to show off. And then I turned into a giant wolf! A mother fucking wolf, proving to me that the stories had been way more than just legends. They were true. That wasn't even the bad part. The bad part was I

had to be in the pack with the one and only, Sam Uley. That pissed me off for so long. The others all thought I was a bitter harpy, or most of them anyway. I still had my sweet little brother, Seth, who was there for me in thick and thin especially when our father, Harry Clearwater, died. That was when I needed Sam the most, and he was there.

My thoughts begin to fade, as a yawn escapes my mouth, my eyelids beginning to droop. I ran a hand through my hair before resting it beside my face and closing my eyes, letting my body fall into a deep sleep.

A groan left my mouth, as sunlight beamed through the curtains of the window, shining directly on my face, waking me. I sigh. It was way too hot in here. I stretch out my limbs before throwing my legs over the side of the bed. I yawn before getting to my feet, looking around the room. I had a good intake of it now since it was light enough for me to see it. The bed was against the main wall, it's satin sheets tucked perfectly, a mahogany dresser right beside it. The walls were a cream color, a window located on the left wall and a door on the right which led to the bathroom. The bed had a nice frame to it. A cool maple color that touched the ceiling. It was all beautiful to be honest, and I think I would have enjoyed it more had I not been in the situation with Jake.

Speaking of him, where was Jacob? I walk towards my suitcase before bending down to open it up, trying to pick out some clothes for myself. Bridget and Rachel had majorly screwed me over. First the night gowns and now this! The suitcase was filled with dresses, skirts, and t shirts that didn't leave a whole lot to the imagination. Not a single pair of pants had been packed though I guess I should have expected it. Why had I let them talk me into letting them pack my suitcase? One of the worst mistakes I had ever made. There were three pairs of shorts though none of them even touched my inner thigh, but they were better than the other stuff Rachel and Bridget had packed, that was for sure.

I got a pair of shorts along with a dark blue tank top before getting out my kit bag and walking into the bathroom to freshen up. I turned the shower on after putting my stuff on the sink. When I made sure it was nice and warm, I proceeded to take my clothes off before stepping into the huge shower. The water felt good against my skin, cascading down on me. I turned my head to see that there was already honey scented soap on the tub ledge. After squirting some into my hand, I lathed my body in the great smelling soap. After rinsing it, I squirted more into my hand before rubbing it in my hair, scratching it and making sure to get my scalp. Then I put my hair in the water, so I could get the soap out before tuning the shower out and getting out.

The cold air hit me though I didn't feel it too much since my skin was forever hot since becoming a werewolf. A perk maybe at times. I took a towel from the rack, wrapping it around my body and tucking it in before facing the mirror. It was fogged up, but it wasn't anything a washcloth couldn't fix. When I finished cleaning, I took my toothbrush out of my small kit bag I had brought in here. I squeezed some toothpaste on it before rubbing the brush against my teeth.

After I had finished brushing my teeth, I washed my face before brushing out my hair. It was no longer wavy after a shower and a good night of sleep. The silky tendrils fell down, touching a little below my shoulders. It had defiantly grown since when Sam told me to cut it. I had cut it to my ears, so it had grown a few inches which was great thing. I always thought I looked better with long hair than short.

Then I proceeded to slip into my clothes, starting with my underwear and bra which were a matching lacy black pair. Again thanks a whole bunch Rachel and Bridget. Then I put on the tank top and shorts before opening the door back into the bedroom. Hot steam followed me out, as I put my clothes from yesterday into my suitcase.

When I opened the door to leave the bedroom, I expected to hear Jake, letting me know he was there. Him snoring, cooking, on the phone pretty much anything, but there was nothing. Just eerie silence which was weird, considering it was Jake, who was never quiet.

I walked into the kitchen, still seeing or hearing no sign of him and decided I would make myself breakfast. I opened the fridge and was once again shocked by how much food they had stocked in it. I pulled out a carton of eggs and some bacon, placing them on the table before turning on the stove, so I could cook them. I took a pan from the cabinet underneath the counter before putting the bacon on the stove, doing only six strips since I wasn't a whole bunch hungry.

The bacon sizzled, as it hit the pan, the smell of it already floating into the air and grease forming immediately. A moan left my mouth, as it began to water. I loved the smell of bacon! How could I not? The bacon took about ten minutes to fry before it finished. I used a spatula to pick the bacon up and place it on a plate. And then I rinsed the pan out before placing it back on the stove, putting the eggs on them this time. And since eggs cooked fast, it didn't take long before I was scooping all five eggs onto my plate as well.

I picked the plate up, walking into the dining room and sitting on the plush, putting my plate on my lap. I picked the remote up, turning the 52 inch tv on before skimming through the channels trying to find something to watch. I bit into a strip of bacon, as I saw The Smurfs and pressed on it instantly. The truth was, I had gotten quite a liking to the movie because of Seth. Though I had made fun of him at first before actually liking the movie, myself. I especially liked the blue smurf, Smurfette, because she reminded me so much of me. She was the only blue smurf like I was the only female shapeshifter.

"Didn't think you had it in you to watch such a cutsy show." I turn my head to see Jake standing in the doorway between the livingroom and the kitchen. He was leaning against it with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyebrows raised. A slight smirk on his face. All he had on was a pair of shorts. His bronze skin was shiny with sweat, some running aross his eyebrow and his hair was messy and still.

"There seems to be a lot you don't know about me," I say quietly, almost to myself before putting my plate on the table and cocking my head to the side, as my eyes met Jake's. "Where have you been?" I ask, curiosity overcoming me. He had been gone for an hour and a half or so, and I didn't even know how long he had been gone before I had woken up.

"Phased," he answers shortly. I furrow my eyebrows. Why had he done that? The only reasons he ever phased was for patrol or to burn off steam or if he needed to have us fight for the cullens. So why did he now? Was being with me that frustrating? "I suppose you didn't make any for me."

"You would suppose correctly."

"And why is that?"

"Why is what?" I ask, picking my plate back up and eating some eggs.

"Why didn't you make me any breakfast?" He asks, walking closer to me, his arms leaving his broad chest and instead staying still at his side.

I shifted. "Because I didn't think you wanted any," I said smiling, evilly, and staring at him with no emotion in my eyes. How dare he think he can come in here and pretend like everything is okay with what had happened yesterday? Everything was not okay, and he should have known that because if he would have least tried, things could be so different right now, but he hadn't so they weren't.

"That's a lie," he snorts, sitting on the arm of the chair.

"Oh yea!" I exclaim sarcastically. "I didn't want to because I don't like you."

A grin takes up Jacob's face, as he looks at me, an eyebrow cocked. Amusement evident in his eyes. "You liked me enough last night," he told me, referring to some activities that had been performed not finished, but they had been started. I glare at Jacob, and if looks could kill, he would be dead on the ground right now, not moving, just a lifeless form.

"Harsh, Jacob," I whisper before getting off the couch and heading into the kitchen to put my dish away. "And you better keep that in your memory because it sure as hell ain't happening again!" I tell him, rinsing my plate off in the sink.

When I turned, a gasp left my mouth, as I was pushed up against the counter. My breathing quickened, as I felt Jake's weight against me. His dark brown eyes now a black color, lust evident in them. He leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Challenge accepted."

My eyes widen in surprise. That wasn't how I anticipated that sentence to be. It hadn't been a challenge, more like a statement. I hadn't been leading him on but trying to push him away. Why was he so clueless? Why couldn't he take a hint? But I couldn't talk, couldn't speak, as I felt his hot breath around my ear, moving downwards toward my neck.

I closed my eyes in anticipation, knowing what his intentions were, but it didn't happen. Jacob's phone went off, a loud sound of a wolf howling which was actually pretty ironic. "Dammit," he cussed before taking the phone out of his pocket, keeping me caged in against the counter with his body, as I tried to slow down my breathing which was way too fast.

"Hello," he answered, aggressively. Then the frown left his face, replaced with a genuine smile, as he backed away from my body. His eyes back to a bright brown with literal happiness. "Hey Bells," he answers, and my heart drops. What did that skinny bitch want? Could she seriously not stay away from Jake for just a day? Jake walks out of the kitchen without another glance at me. And I shook my head, a sigh escaping my lips. Why had I been stupid enough to think things would change. Jake loved Bella not me. It's never me. It was clear as day now.

* * *

 **Again guys thanks for sticking with me through the thick and the thin! You guys are amazing! I love y'all! And I promise to try and update more! No more of this disappearing crap! I hope you liked the update! I enjoyed writing it, that's for sure. Please review to let me know how i'm doing! I take good and bad. Critizism is good, I like feedback since I am writing this story for you guys and want to know how i'm doing. Thanks again and be looking forward to the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, it's independent stallion again with the newest update for this story. Sorry it took a while, but I updated faster than I have been! Thanks for sticking with me. I really appreciate you a whole bunch. I hope you enjoy the new chappie. Tell me what you think and review. I love you guys so much! Disclaimer: Twilight does not and will never belong to me**

* * *

I scoff, shaking my head. Deep down I knew nothing was going to be different, but I had still had hope. Was that such a bad thing to have? I could faintly hear the conversation they were having, and it made me sick to my stomach. It was so pathetic how he loved this leech lover so deeply though she didn't even reciprocate his feeling. In a way he was just like her. He just couldn't take a hint.

Deciding that I didn't want to hear their mushy conversation, I walked outside to get some much needed fresh air, maybe go on a hike if I felt like it. Anything was better than sticking around here.

It was hot outside, the sun blazing down on me. A breeze was nonexistent, that was for sure. It looked nice outside. The car Jacob had driven them in was parked, and there were nicely cut shrubs around the house, framing it nicely. It was a beautiful sight. And maybe I would have enjoyed it more if the situation had been different.

I walked down the driveway, along the pebbles before following a small trail. There were trees though the sky was still open at all times. It reminded her a bit of home. The forest that they had. Where she could run free for like forever and never have to think.

The forest was where I always phased to get away from my problems. I loved how my big light grey paws thudded against the ground, and the thought made me want to phase. But did I really want the others in my head? Just so they could see how awful this honeymoon with Jacob had been? It wasn't worth it. I was supposed to be tough, to be able to handle anything, including this.

Before I knew it, I had walked towards the beach, where water lapped at the surface. The sand was moist and warm, making me want to run my toes through it. Instead though I sat down against the sand, taking a deep breath.

I hadn't been very fond of the beach after Sam had left me. It wasn't because it was the place were Sam and I had spent most of our times like what most people thought. It was because that was where Sam and I had first made love.

It had been a warm night, the moon at its full peak, as it showed its light on us. The water just barely lapping at our feet, and a gentle breeze blowing. That night had been filled with so much passion and romance. And it wasn't like it was easy to forget. That had been my first after all. It had meant so much to me until we broke up. Then I tried to push it as far to the back of my mind as I could.

"I hope I'm not bothering you." I jump, letting my legs go from the hold I hadn't known I had on them. I hadn't heard anyone coming, not even with my werewolf senses. I must have been so deep into thought I hadn't heard them coming? I turned to face my visitor.

A gasp left my mouth, as I turned to look at the person who had interrupters me. He had tousled brown hair that looked so silky and soft and his blistering green eyes stared at me, filled with joy and happiness. It was Bridget's brother. Eric, I believe. What was he doing here?

"Aahh no," I answer, shaking my head and getting to and getting to my feet. Even standing I am still about three inches shorter than Eric. "Eric?" I ask clarifying his name.

A grin came onto his face, as he looked at me. "That's me," he answers. "Nice to know you remembered me."

"How could I not?" I ask, a small smile tugging at my lips. "I never forget a pretty face."

"Neither do I, leah," he tells me, amusement in his bright green eyes.

I grin. "Are you flirting with me?" This conversation had been very fun and free willed so far. I liked it.

"Only because you were flirting with me first."

A giggle leaves my mouth, as I look at Eric. He was so sweet and friendly. I couldn't help but have an instant liking to him. "Touche," I tell him before looking towards the ocean again. The cool water lapping at the shores. "Not trying to be rude, but what are you doing here?" I ask, letting myself sit on the sand again. Eric joined me, sitting down right beside me.

"Bridget wanted me to give you this," he tells me before handing me a pink envelope with a white bow and white words that said to Leah.

I cock my head to the side, as I take the envelope, having no idea what was inside. This didn't seem like something Bridget would do, but wasn't the world full of surprises? "Why didn't she give it to me herself?"

"I was going this way."

"Where are you heading?" I ask.

"Alabama. I have some business to take care of," he answers, a slight frown coming to his face, and I knew better than to continue pestering him with my questions. After all curiosity did kill nthhe cat or wolf in my case.

"How long you gonna be here?" I ask.

"Actually I should probably be on my way now," he answers, and for some reason I want to beg him to stay. Not to leave me with the man i call my husband but I don't instead rising with him. I smile before pulling him into a hug. His arms gripping me but resting on my back like a true gentleman. "You'll be back?" I ask pulling away.

"Of course."

"Alright get your business done and when you get back home don't hesitate to call or drop by."

"I will have to take you up on that. Until then Leah," he says kissing my cheek.

"Bye Eric," I say as he begins to walk back down the trail to wherever he parked his car.

After watching Eric leave, I watched the ocean waters before thinking today may be a nice day to swim. The sun was blazing down and the breeze was nonexistent. It wasn't like I would be doing couple things with my 'husband' so why not? It would be fun, considering it had been forever ago the last time I did swim.

My stomach growled, and I knew it was time to head back. A quick snack then a swim in the ocean, and all I had to do was ignore Jacob since he would probably be on the phone with his leech loving skank anyway. It was about a ten minute walk back to the house. When I walked in, I didn't see Jacob and sighed a breath of relief. I didn't feel like dealing with him right then.

I walked into the kitchen, getting a plate out of the cabinet, so I could make myself a couple sandwiches. I opened the fridge, trying to find some lunch meat to go in it. There was plenty to choose from. The fridge had been packed with packages of salami, bologna, ham, turkey, pastrami, and roast beef. I had never tasted pastrami or roast beef and decided to play it safe by just getting turkey and ham with mayo and white bread.

After making four sandwiches, I sat at the island, in the middle of the kitchen and took the letter from Bridget out of my pocket. I had almost forgotten to check it. Biting into my first sandwich, I opened the letter and began reading it.

 _Hey bitch_

 _How are you? Enjoying your honeymoon? I have taken a guess, you've seen your suitcase, and the clothes inside. It's for you to show your stuff. Let Jacob see some of the reason why he married you other than your mediocre qualities. It started out, as Rachel's idea, but then I took control. I hope you have been picking clothes wisely chick. Anyway, I guess you can say I feel a little shitty about it. So I am giving you $50 to get something else if you want. Or maybe you could use the clothes you have, but then again Jake seems like the rough type. I bet he's already ripped a majority of your clothes with the hot sex I know y'all are having. Anyway that's it. See ya in five days. Don't do anything I wouldn't do._ _Love your caring, bitchy friend, Bridget._

I shook my head at Bridget's note. Didn't she have a way to show you her affection? I knew her and Rachel had been behind my whole wardrobe fiasco. She didn't have to tell me that. And wouldn't Bridget be surprised when I told her Jake and I had not yet or would be having sex on this honeymoon or ever in that case. Not so long as he was being a dumbass and putting that skinny dip Cullen lover before me, his own wife.

Though I had to admit he had ripped some of my clothes like my wedding dress, so the $50 would help. And it would give me a reason to leave and not be around Jake. 5 more days? That was all that was left, thank God, and then I could go back home to my family and friends, people who actually do care about me and love me.

I put my hand in the envelope and took the crisp $50 bill out of it. Bridget hadn't been joking. She was literally giving me money to buy some more clothes. Oh, how I loved her! I would give her a call soon and thank her, and I planned on doing a little bit of shopping tomorrow, taking along the $100 I had brought with me. At first, I thought we could use it to do couple things, Jake and I, but I now knew that wasn't going to happen. So since it was my honeymoon, I was gonna use a little vanity and spend it on myself.

As I finished my last sandwich, I put the plate in the sink before turning around. Jake was standing there with a smirk on his face, as he leaned against the kitchen door frame with his arms crossing over his chest. He only had a pair of black shorts on. Damn, why did this boy have to be so sexy? "Where'd you run off to?" he asks, cocking his head to the side. He was blocking the doorway with his body, trapping me in here.

"Doesn't matter," I answer, narrowing my eyes at him before plastering a fake smile on my face. "So how was your talk with the leech lover?"

"Bella," Jacob corrects me, his voice deep, almost a growl. "And it was fine thanks."

"How long did y'all talk?"

"Just finished."

I took a deep breath. He had to be joking me! I had been gone for at least an hour and a half, and I made a sandwich and ate it. That had to be at least two hours! He could spend two hours talking to that whore when he could only tolerate me for a few minutes, and that's when he was full of lust? How did that freaking work? I was supposed to be his wife. His soul mate? Would I never be anything but a second choice?

"Well next time you call her, tell her I said I can't wait for her to be dead," I say enthusiastically with a fake smile.

Jake dropped his arms, glaring at me. Looks like I hit a hard spot right there. "Don't ever say that about my bells ever again Leah, or I won't hesitate to put you in your place."

A scoff left my mouth, as I raised my eyebrows at him. He was threatening to hurt me because I said something about that skank? How more messed up could it get? "She's not exactly yours, is she?" I ask, cocking my head to the side. "She made it pretty obvious that she was picking the leech over you. How does it feel, knowing she's picking a dead guy over you? It must really hurt. She would rather be cold and dead with him and be your mortal enemy than to just fall in love with you. You must really be too hard to love. Oh and think about the sex, they'll have at vamp speed, not having to take breaths. Wow. That could be the reason she chose him. She tasted the cake, and now she wants a slice."

Riling up Jacob wasn't the smartest idea, I ever had, yet I did it anyway. Before I knew it, Jacob had me pinned up against the wall, his hand holding both of my hands. His eyes were full of rage and fury. His mouth set into a scowl, as he looked at me, and I noticed the pure hatred he felt for me. "Don't ever speak of Bella in that way. Do you understand me?"

I glare up at Jacob. I was not a little child who needed to be scolded for breaking a vase. I was a grown ass woman! He could not treat me like this! I tried to wiggle out of his grasp before bringing my knee up to try and kick him, but he saw it coming, grabbing my knee and throwing it back down. It was no use. Jacob was stronger than me, but I was not going down without a fight.

Jacob leaned closer to my ear, his voice low and dark. "I said do you understand me?"

I looked up at him. "Let. Me. Go," I hiss, looking up at Jacob. He glares at me before letting me go, and I scramble out of his reach, shaking the feeling of his hands holding mine off. My hands weren't sore, but still all this trouble for a leech lover? What was so special about her? She wasn't even here, and Jacob was getting all protective of her.

Jacob takes a deep breath before turning to look at me. "Leah, I'm going to ask you this once and one time only. Who the hell did you see when you went out?" My eyes widened, as I looked at Jake before noticing the smell on my myself. I was drenched in Eric's scent, and Jacob must smell it too.

* * *

 **Okay, I rewrote this chapter like a bajillion times, and still I don't if I like it or not. But I hope you guys do because I liked picking my brain to write this chapter. I'm still pretty mad at Jake though. He obviously doesn't treat Leah right, but he could get better. I hope you guys liked my update. Leave me a review. I swear it only takes a second or two. And thank you my faithful readers who have been with me. I love you so much! PLZ REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, it's only been like what two days since my last update? So you're welcome, I wrote this as fast as I could for you guys, and I actually liked writing this chapter a whole bunch. I would also like to announce my arrival at 100 reviews for only 9 chapters! I think that is great, and I love you guys so much for getting me there which is why I gave you this little treat! Thanks again so much guys for being faithful with me and sticking with me. You guys are the best, and I hope you enjoy the new chapter! Thanks again! Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Riley and Bridget.**

* * *

I furrowed my eyebrows, as I scrunched up my nose? I didn't have to listen to him! Not after what he had just done not too long ago. Jake was acting so bipolar right now, in a way. First, he's mad at me for saying something bad about his precious leech lover, and now he's about to get all angry again because I went out somewhere with someone? He has no right! Surely, he should know that.

"That's none of your concern, Jacob," I answer, stiffly, not making eye contact with him, instead looking at the wall beside his head. I begin to walk towards the doorway, but Jake grabs my elbow.

"Yes it it, Leah," he murmers, frowning. "Just tell me who the hell it was."

"No," I tell him sternly. "You have no authority over me, so I don't have to tell you shit!"

"I am your husband," he growls.

"Then start treating me like I'm your wife."

I yank my arm out of his grip before glaring at him, as I walked out of the kitchen and towards the bedroom. What was wrong with him? How could he be so cold with me one minute and possessive the next? It was like he was going through some internal struggle, but I wanted nothing to do with it. I was sick of going through the same thing with him. We had only been together for two days, and he was already driving me crazy and not in the good way. More like I feel like pulling my hair out.

When I get into the bedroom, I close and lock the door behind me before walking towards my suitcase. The bed was made perfectly, and it stunned me for a second since I had been the one to sleep in it, and no memory of making it came to mind. Must of been Jacob while he was talking to future ms. leech. I shrugged my shoulders before bending down beside my suitcase. Bridget and Rachel must have packed me a swimsuit.

Thankfully, they did. The two of them packed three actually. A one piece along with two, two pieces. They were pretty too. The one piece had wide black and white stripes going down it diagonally. The first two piece was a light aqua color, and I simply adored it since aqua was my favorite color. The last one was of a sunset, going from the top to the bottom. Well, they got one thing right, at least. I ended up picking the aqua two piece before shimmering out of my clothes and discarding them into my suitcase. Then I put the swimsuit on along with some brown sandals. I quickly brushed my hair and then got a white towel.

Once I was done, I walked into the livingroom to get the book, I had left in there the night before. Of course I couldn't get in and out smoothly. Jake was sitting down on the couch watching Rush Hour, eating a bowl of cereal. He looked up when he saw me enter, and his mouth hunt for a second before he put his bowl on the table. "Where are you going?" He asks, his eyes taking my body up and down, practically undressing me with them.

I roll my eyes at him before grabbing my book. "Where do most people go in a bathing suit?" I ask meaning for it to be a rheotorical question.

"Where?"

"Where else?" I ask with my eyebrows raised. "The beach."

"Hold on, I'm coming."

I frown. "No," I say. "It's my time away from you. No joining me. Go call isabitch or something."

Jacob stiffens before gathering himself. "I'm coming." Then he dashes into the bedroom to get dressed. I take this as my chance and dash outside, hurrying to get to the beach, so I could have a few moments to myself.

It was hot when I got there, just like earlier. I grin before laying my towel on the ground and sitting on top of it, as I open my book, beginning to read. I had started the book, Little Women, and honestly I took quite a liking to it. Jo had to have been my favorite character so far because she was the most like me. Very boyish. It would be her or sweet little old Beth.

It was nice just laying there and reading. At la Push I never got any time alone with patrols, pack meetings, having to sleep and eat, and Seth pestering me all the time. It just never worked out, but this was nice. The peace and quiet. I never wanted it to end.

"Leah, what the hell are you doing?" I sigh. I had been hoping he would have gotten lost on his way here but of course I couldn't have gotten that lucky. I put my book down before looking at Jake. He had on a pair of black trunks with a red dash going through it.

"Reading," I answer. "Though you probably wouldn't know since I've never even seen you pick up a book."

"That's not true," Jake tells me, a smile covering his face. "I do schoolwork. Not to mention, there are better things to do than reading."

Jake pauses for a second, thinking, before a grin takes up his face, and he edges a bit closer to me. I stare at him with a questioning look on my face before cocking my head to the side and raising an eyebrow at him. What was going through that stupid brain of his?

"Like this." Jake scoops me up, causing me to scream and drop my book on the towel. Jake begins to run, and I squirm, desperately trying to get out of them. If Jake was about to do what I thought he was, I was going to kill him. "Jake, I swear to god if you don't put me down, I will make you unable to have kids!" I shout, thrashing around and kicking.

"That would hurt you more than it would hurt me. Don't punish yourself."

"You are a son of a..."

Before I could finish my sentence, Jake threw me into the clear ocean. The cold water hit me hard, as I shiver before going all the way in. I thrashed for a minute before paddling up to get air. My vision was bit blurry from the water, my nose and ears were full of water, and my hair was soaking wet from the water. I used my hand to try and clear the water from my eyes, and it worked a bit.

Once I had improved my vision a little bit, I turned, trying to find Jacob. My body now warm from the sun. hen I spot him like fifteen feet away. He was staring at me with amusement in his eyes. His lips were curved up into a smirk, as chuckles left his mouth. I scowl at him. Nothing about this situation was funny. And if Jake knew what was good for hi, he would stop laughing. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" I shout at him, using my hands to splash him with the water.

Jake shook from the sudden impact before splashing me back. "I was trying to help you, Leah. You were all in that pretty swimsuit, I thought you should at least get wet."

I splash him. "If I wanted to get wet, I would've, you dick."

"You seemed more interested in your book than swimming." Another splash.

No more words were said, as a full out splash war began. We went back and forth, splashing each other with water. And I had to admit, the more we did it, the more the tension eased up and I actually started to enjoy myself. This had been the most time Jake and I had spent together, not arguing with each, and to be honest it wasn't that bad and was kind of fun.

Jake splashed me once more before disappearing under water. My eyes widened, as I turned around to look for him. What was he doing? Oh, shit! It better not be one of those games where he tries to take my bottom. I hated those games! But I realized it wasn't, as Jake came back up, not a foot far from me. His breathing was escalated, as he looked at me, with an intense look in his eyes, as he breathed in and out deeply. His hair was on his forehead and the smile missing from his face. "Looks like I finally got you to smile.

"Congratulations," I mutter, looking into his dark brown orbs, trying to calm down my own breathing. "Though if you weren't such a jackass, i'm sure you would see it more."

Jake grins. "Still the same old Leah," he whispers, his face closer to mine before he leans down and connects our lips together. The kiss was soft and gentle at first, as we moved our lips against each other's slowly. The kiss didn't speed up or grow hungry like our other kissed had. This one stayed slow, and it was different. How our first kiss should have been.

He pulled away with this silly grin on his face, as he looked at me. I cracked a smile before l looked away, not knowing what in the world that had been! All this time, Jake had been such a jerk to me, pushing me around, and letting me know just how unimportant and irrelevant I was, but that kiss had said something different. So much different, and I had no idea what to think about it. Maybe Jake was finally changing for the better. Was there a chance?

I pushed the thoughts of my mind before deciding to enjoy the moment, at least for a little while. I smiled before splashing water at Jacob and taking a head start towards the beach. "I'll beat you!" I made my feet paddle as hard and fast as I could, trying to reach the shore before Jake but in no prevail because it didn't take long for Jake to get in front of me and win. I may be the fastest runner but defiantly not the fastest swimmer.

"I thought Clearwaters stuck to their word," Jake says, cocking one eyebrow at me accusingly.

"Shut up, Black!" I command, getting out of the water and picking my towel up to dry my body, running it up and down before doing the same to my hair, raking my fingers through it to get the tangles out. Then I pick my book up grin at Jake before dashing, trying to get to the house first. There was no way he was beating on land, and that was for sure. I was correct when I was the first to reach the house with Jake a little bit behind me. I went in.

"I'm starving!" Jake exclaims, stretching his arms and snatching the towel from me to dry off his body.

"And you're telling me because?" I ask.

"You're my wife. It's your responsibility to feed me." He looks at his phone and scrunches his eyebrows up, frowning at something on the screen. Something must be bothering him.

"What's wrong?" I ask, real concern for him evident in my voice.

Jake looks at me before the screen again than me. "Bella called," he states, and I feel my heart drop. Well there goes a fun day! It had been ruined once again by Isabitch! Why couldn't she take a hint and just leave Jake the hell alone?! I sigh, rolling my eyes before walking to the fridge, expecting Jake to leave the room and call his little girlfriend back.

But I'm surprised when I feel Jake's body against mine before his large hand touches my elbow, turning my body around and caging me between him and the fridge. He presses against me, making me bite my lip. This wasn't what I had been expecting! What was he doing? Didn't he just say Bella had called? Why was he still with me? His lips connect with my neck, placing soft kisses along it, as he whispers, "But I can call her later. I have some important business to do with my wife."

A sigh comes out of my mouth, as he nips at my neck. I put a hand in his black hair, running my fingers through his scalp. "Wow, didn't think i'd live to see the day you picked me over Isabitch," I state.

"Shut up, Black," he uses my words from earlier, remembering that I was now a black too. Then his lips connect with mine, passionately but full of hunger. Jake was now a man on a mission, as his mouth seeked dominance from mine. He licked my lower lip, asking for permission in, and I grant it to him, as his hand finds its way to my waist. I knew that trick. Start on the waist and go up, but he didn't. Jake kissed me hard, letting me know who was in control, making me succumb to him, and for once in my life, I did.

Then his phone rang, the beep, beep, beep, going off and distracting me from its place on the counter. I turned my head to look at it, and Jake kissed my neck again, nipping at it gently. "Ignore it, Leah," he whispers before going back to the task at hand which was me. I decided to listen to him since chances were he was picking me over the leech lover again, and I didn't want to give him a reason to stop or regret his decision. Instead, I turned back to him, and pulled his face up so our lips clashed back together, as my hands once again found his hair, tugging at it.

But just as soon as his phone stopped, it started up again, beeping. Jake groans, pulling away abruptly, as his face screwed up with anger, and he went to go check his damn phone. I stayed against the fridge, trying to catch my breath, as I watched him.

"What?" he answers, practically growling at whoever else was on the phone, staring at me the whole time with eyes full of hunger and lust. Then he turns around, frowning. "You're kidding me right?" he asks. "I thought we took care of that." More speaking from the other side. "Of course, I will. I would do anything for her. We'll be there soon." Jake hung up the phone and looked at me, the passion no longer in his eyes. "We have to leave first thing tomorrow morning."

* * *

 **Sorry, I had to leave you hanging like that guys, but I just felt like being diabolical this chapter. I know you guys are excited to see what happens next, and there will be an update soon, I promise! I hope you liked this chapter cause I enjoyed writing it. It was fun to write! Anyway, please review, I accept criticism, so don't worry about my feelings! It only takes like one minute so please leave me that feedback! I love improving for y'all. Until the next chapter. Evil laugh.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, it's Independent here again. I know it's been a while since You guys last heard from me and I am so sorry. I have been so busy writing my own book, coming to stores soon and I have been getting my own equine business not to mention I had to throw a 50th anniversary for my great grandparents. But still I had no excuse and should have continued writing. I am so sorry guys! I will try and make sure it doesn't happen again. I am also working on a new story as well. It's Callwater. And I have another Blackwater story in mind as well, along with a surprise story guys! Yay! Again I am so sorry, and I hope you enjoy this update! Review please! I need to know what you think! Alright I enjoy!**

* * *

It turns out that the leeches had gotten themselves and us into a little pickle after we had the newborn fight and killed Victoria. It turns out, her actual blood sister, Amanda, who was aHey guys bloodsucker as well, had heard and now seeked revenge on the supernaturals that had killed her sister. And man was she pissed! The broad actually delivered the message to the Cullen leech clan herself, telling them to be ready because she was coming, and she was coming to kill which had of course scared Isabitch and made her want to call Sam and Jacob to try and convince them to fight for her. Sam had said no, but of course Jake couldn't have anything happen to his precious Bella!

I had tried to make him stay, saying this was our honeymoon, we should be enjoying, not getting caught up in more of that shit. She needed to wait or solve her own damn problems. I had hoped so bad that he would pick me over her. Tell me that he didn't want me to risk my life for a bitch like her who continued to break Jake's heart over and over again, but I had been wrong. He had yelled at me, telling me how much he needed Bella, his best friend, but I knew he wanted more than friendship from her. That had proved it.

The next morning, around dawn, Jake woke me up. The sun had barely risen into the sky, leaving it still partially dark out. I scrunched up my eyebrows, using my hand to try and wipe the sleep from my eyes. Was he really getting me up this early? I was still dead tired, as I scrambled out of the bed. Jake had left by then to allow me privacy to dress. I put on a dark pair of jean shorts along with an aqua shirt and some grey, pink, and aqua Nike shoes. Then I put my hair into a messy bun before going to pack up all my stuff. Then i take it to the car, getting in, and shutting my door, making sure not to say a word to Jacob.

I mean it was him who continued to pick the same broad over me and was ruining our "marriage". I had tried my best to make this stupid thing work, but of course it didn't. I could see Jake staring at me with my peripheral vision before he sighed and started the car, hearing a vroom as it roared to life. He looked behind him, backing up before putting the car onto the road.

"Leah," Jake begins, but i already know what he wanted to say. And i didn't wanna hear it. Now now, not later, not ever.

"Just don't, Jacob," i tell him, rolling my eyes and looking out the window.

The sun was in the sky, seeming to try and get to its apex in the middle of the sky. The sky was the prettiest blue, as white puffy clouds floated around it. The horizon was a fiery orange- yellow color, as if it were burning the sky. A pretty sunrise that was for sure.

"Leah, don't be like that," Jake whines, scrunching up his eyebrows, as his eyes stay focused on the road in front of him. He was concentrated. I didn't know if that concentration was towards him driving or me, but i was betting it was the latter. "Turn back into the Leah from last night. I liked that Leah." A small smile comes to his face, as he looks at me with big brown, pleading eyes. "Please."

I grimace before rolling my eyes at him and looking at my hands in my lap that had suddenly become interesting. "The Leah from last night is gone, and that's on you," I snap at him. "And she's not coming back until you finally treat her with respect and stop picking a pale skinny dip over her."

"She's my best friend, Leah."

"And don't you wish she were more." It was a question but a statement.

The rest of the car ride after that was pretty quiet. The air tense. Jacob had no idea what to say, and even if he did say something it wasn't like I would respond. I was so done with him. He needed to get his fucking priorities straight. Was that too much to ask of him?

The car stopped in front of a familiar wooden cabin like home. It was Sam's house. Coming to the house no longer made me cry as it did at first when i used to think that Sam and i were supposed to live in it together. It just brought a hallow feeling of emptiness in the pit of my stomach and not much else other than that. There was a pack meeting inside, and Jake and I were already late, so we raced in, straight into the kitchen.

All of the boys were in the kitchen. Sam, the alpha. Jared, the beta. And the rest of the boys, Seth, Embry, Paul, Quil, and one new wolf. He looked like the rest of the boys with black cut hair, tan skin, and dark brown almost black eyes. He didn't look that old. Around Seth's age if not younger for sure. Had we gotten a new shifter while Jake and I had been away?

Sam looked at us before gesturing for us to take a seat. I sat on the arm of the couch beside Seth before affectionately ruffling his hair and smiling at him. "Hey Lee," he greets, quietly. "Missed ya." Then his focus turns back to Sam as mine does as well. "Jake, Leah, this is Collin, our newest pack member." Sam's voice was rough and low. So alpha like. I looked over and nodded my head at him, acknowledging him before turning back to Sam.

"As you've heard the killer leech, Amanda or whatever the hell her name was has been spotted in our territory numerous times along with the sightings of new vampires. More and more vampires are coming to Forks which are causing more and more of us to phase. We have to put a stop to this bloodsucker before she gets to the ones we love."

"We have to make sure Bella's house is guarded since chances are the leech is after her," Jake talks up, concern lacing his voice and becoming evident in his eyes. I scoff and roll my eyes.

"yes because the fucking world revolves around Ms. Bella Swan," I state sarcastically, as i narrow my eyes at Jacob.

"If the leech is after her than yea it does, Leah," Jake growls back.

"Then why don't you watch her like the lap dog you are!" I exclaim. "You bring a bad name to shifters."

"Enough!" Sam barks out, using alpha command to stop us from arguing further. "Jacob's right, Leah. She is going after Bella and Bella being a human means our protection goes to her as well."

"But she's not even going to be alive for much longer!" I argue. "Why not let her die sooner?"

"We will deal with that bridge when we come to it," Sam states.

Embry cleared his throat. "I have to admit, Sam, I don't see why we do have to watch her as well," he says, and it was evident everyone in the pack was surprised. Embry wasn't usually so outspoken and tended to keep his thoughts to himself most times. "I mean I se yours and Jacob's points, but Bella has the Cullens to watch after her. She doesn't need us to. We have our own duties."

Sam looks at Embry, seeming to think about it all for a second before he nods his head. "You're right." He looks at Jacob, shaking his head. "She doesn't need double protection. We have enough patrols to run as it is."

Jacob sits back into his seat and growls before shooting a glare in my direction, and i show him a soft smile of my own. This was what the dumbass got. He shouldn't mess with fire.

"As for patrols. They are going back to be eight hours in groups of three. Here." Sam handed out the patrols to each person, and i groaned. Eight hour patrols? That was crazy! I look at my patrol.

Sunday: 9:00 am- 5:00 pm Embry and Seth

Monday: 5:00 pm- 1:00 am Paul and Jared

Tuesday: 9:00 am- 5:00 pm Colin and Jake

Wednesday: 1:00 am- 9:00 am Seth and Paul

Thursday: 5:00 pm- 1:00 am Quil and Sam

Friday: 9:00 am- 5:00 pm Jared and Embry

Saturday: 1:00 am- 9:00 am Collin and Quil

My schedule, other than the eight hour shifts, actually wasn't that bad. I only got put with Sam and Jacob once, so i didn't have to worry about that. Thank the lord. Plus by the way i saw it, I would patrol eight hours, sleep eight hours, and hope that my last eight hours Jake would be with the bitch or on patrol, and I could hang out with my friends. It all worked out for me.

After Sam gave everyone their schedules, he dismissed us. I took a deep breath. I really didn't want to go to our new house just so Jacob could go on and on about Bella being safe and asking why I hadn't been on his side. The truth was, I hated the butch and didn't think she deserved yhe protection of the pack. She had her leeches, didn't she? Had she not picked them over us?

I saw Jacob standing behind a bit probably to talk to Sam and try and change his mind. I didn't plan on waiting on him. I ran to catch up to my baby brother, Seth, surprising him, as I ruffle his hair.

"Leah!" He protests, trying to fix his hair and only making me laugh. I smile and shake my head at him before he turns to look at me and smiles. "Good to have you back sis," he tells me bumping into me making me smile harder. How I loved him! And that said something since I didn't love just anybody.

"Feels good to be back," I tell him, glancing at him. "I missed ya baby bro."

"You were only gone a couple days."

"Felt more like an eternity."

"So the honeymoon wasn't too good huh?"

I stop walking for a bit, biting my bottom lip, as I turn around to look at the house, Sam's house, behind me. It was feet away now, and I could only see the front of it and not the outside. Then I shake my head and shrug before walking next to Seth again. "Could have been way worse." I change the subject, not wanting to talk about it. "Are you going home?"

Seth shrugs, knowing better than to question me further before grinning. "Nah probably not."

"Why not?" I ask.

Seth raises his eyebrows at me before shaking his head. "Well mom and Charlie kind of hooked up."

I gasped. "As in Charlie Swan, the father of the leech loving bitch?" I didn't have anything against Charlie though Isabitch really was trying my patience.

Seth rolls his eyes, used to my language. "Yep. I never noticed at first. They've been together for a while. With school an patrols it was hard to notice. That was until I walked in on them doing something I can never unsee."

I grimace, looking at Seth. "Mom and Charlie were doing it?!" I exclaim, not really wanting the image in my head.

Seths eyes widen, as he frowns and looks at me with a disgusted look on his face. "What, no!?" He shouts. "They were making out."

A small giggle leaves my mouth, as I shake my head. If Seth couldn't handle seeing them make out, then what would he do if he walked in on mom and Charlie actually doing it? Man he would probably die of surprise! Poor thing. "Then where are you heading?" I ask.

"The beach."

"Mind if I join you?"

Seth grins, his usual grin. "I would be offended if you didn't."

* * *

 **OMG thanks so much guys for sticking it with me, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I am so sorry that it was so long since I replied! I any believe I was so busy! And I will try and make sure it doesn't happen again. My next chapter is already half way written so I'm hoping to have it done some time tomorrow. Anyway sorry again and thanks for being with me! Please review! It doesn't take long. Thanks again guys! I love y'all!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, it's Independent again! It hasn't been long since my last update, 3 days, and I'm proud of myself! I hope you're proud of me to. I lie you so much guys and hope you enjoy this new Chappie. It was fun to right. I do not own twilight, but I do own this plot and Riley and Bridget so... Don't forget to reply guys because I am writing this story for y'all and I love to know how I'm doing! Thanks!**

* * *

The walk to the beach was quiet, and I didn't really mind. It was nice actually. The peaceful silence. I was just enjoying being in his presence. Enjoying being around my brother, and no words had to be said to show how much I appreciated him. He already knew.

When we got to the beach, there weren't very many people there. We settled down more towards where the rocks were to create a sort of shade. I sat down, my back against the rock, as I looked at the scenery in front of me.

The sky was beautiful. It's colors a blazing orange with the bright, yellow sun in the horizon. And then the horizon touched the soft, quiet ocean. It's blue waters not raging as it usually does, and the image was beautiful. I really had missed the viewings like this.

"Leah," Seth broke the silence, calling my name, causing me to turn and look at him. He was biting the inside of his cheek. Something he always did when he was nervous. Why was he nervous now? "How do you feel about Jake?"

I sigh. Surely not my brother as well. "Honestly I don't know what to feel," I answer truthfully because I knew I could tell Seth anything, and he wouldn't tell a soul. Than was just the person he was. A quality I truly did love about him.

"Your mind shouldn't be a part of it," he states. "It's what your heart is saying."

I look at Seth quizzically with a playful spark in my eye. "And you became the kin of romance when?" I ask him playfully before lookin towards the ocean again.

"Come on, Lee," he scoffs before his lips raise in a smirk. "I've always been a ladies man."

"Says the boy who has never even been on a date more or less had a girlfriend."

Seth shoots me a glare before shrugging his shoulders. "I've been busy, doesn't mean the girls don't love me."

I smile. "Okay Seth, whatever you say."

"This isn't about me and my womany magnets. It's about what you feel for Jake."

Well trying to change the subject hadn't worked. In my head I had known it wouldn't. Seth always knew when I was trying to change the subject, and the little man could be quite persistent.

"I hate him with every fiber in my being," I answer, shrugging my shoulders. "He's still in love with Isabitch and hardly gives me the time of day unless she's not present at all whatsoever." I groan. "It's like he imprinted on her. He would do anything, be anything for her. It's like I'm the third wheel, not the wife. Like I'm intruding on them." I give Seth a sad smile. "I shouldn't be surprised. I knew what I was getting myself into when the council decided we were to be married, but I mean it would be nice to feel as if he cared. He only stand to be near me when he has raging harmonies."

Seth scrunched up his nose. "I don't like the person he's become of her either, Lee, but I think you can change him."

I scoff, rolling my eyes at my delusional brother. "Even if I could, which I can't, who in the hell says I would want to?" I cradle my legs in my arms, putting my chin on them.

"But you do, Lee," Seth argues. "You said so yourself, you wished he cared."

"Caring and loving are two different things."

"Lee, you don't realize it now, but I think you are falling in love with Jacon Black."

I look at Seth. He couldn't be any more wrong. What would give him the impression that I even remotely liked Jacob? He was a pompous ass that thought he knew everything and only cared about himself and leech picking Isabitch. He didn't have any more room in his heart or mind to like or even love someone. Not to mention all the times he had threatened me and held me all just because I said something about his previous swan.

Even though my mind was filled with these thoughts, and I knew that in my mind that I hated Jacob, there was still this highly irrational part of me that wanted to disagree. That moment in the pond had meant something to me. We had been ourselves, and Jake showed me a different side of himself. He actually could be playful and fun. And that kiss we had shared. There still yet weren't words to describe how I felt about that.

"I couldn't disagree more," I tell Seth quietly, not looking at Seth, her eyes staring impassively at the scene in front of once again, no longer wanting to have this conversation or think about Jacob.

"Hey bitch!" I felt my eyes roll, as I immediately recognized the voice. Nobody else could say that to me unless they wanted to start a fight, but I found no insult in the girl who said it to me. Bridget. I turn around to look at her, grinning and shaking my head.

"Now what are you doing here?" I ask, Bridget, standing up to look at her. She rolls her eyes at me before wrapping her arms around me in a hug. It was a nice an warm embrace that I enjoyed. Bridget pulls back.

"And no thanks to you telling me, but i found out you were in town and thought maybe we should celebrate."

I raise an eyebrow at her. "What's your form of celebrate?"

"Well getting drunk duh, damn Leah get with it," Rachel states. "Me, you, and Rachel are gonna go to Zach's."

"What about Riley and Kim?" I ask her, quirking an eyebrow.

"Kim is spending the night with Jared, and Riley isn't old enough."

"Never stopped her before," I state, thinking of her choice of drink at my wedding not too long ago.

"They are asking for ID now."

"Oh."

"So you in or not?"

I shake my head. "Why the hell not?"

"Because wasn't invited," Seth speaks up.

I turn my head to look at my little brother. I had forgotten he was there since he was so quiet. Probably eavesdropping. I didn't have a chance to answer considering Bridget beat me to it.

She rolls her eyes before saying playfully, "Fuck off Seth. It's girls night."

Seth grins. "A non drunk someone has to deliver you girls home safely," he states putting his hands up.

"It's fine. I'm getting my older brother, Eric, to pick us up."

My heart beat seems to accelerate for a second, as I think about Eric. His dusty brown hair and emerald green eyes. H really was a cutie and sweet as well. The best part was he seemed to like me, and to say I liked him was an understatement. He was like an older version of Seth. But I knew what we had was just friendship. Nothing more and nothing less. Because chances were he had a girlfriend not to forget that I was married even if it was to a pompous ass such as Jacob Black. I was still married. Take it or leave it.

"I thought he had to take care of business," I cock my head to the side.

Bridget looks at me, with an eyebrow raised. "Business?" She asks before registration shows in her head, and she begins to laugh before shaking her head. "He was breaking up with his girlfriend."

My eyes widened. "Why is she down there?" I ask. If I were with Eric I would live close to him not far away.

"Olivia had school down there, and long distance wasn't working. Eric thought he at least owed her a face to face breakup." Bridget eyes me. "Who do you care?"

"Just curious," I answer, shrugging my shoulders before looking at Seth. "Do you need a ride home?"

"Nah, I'm going to stay here for a bit."

I frown. I really didn't want Seth to stay out, not with Amanda and her army lurking around. And to be honest I worried about the little guy. I knew he could take care of himself, but he was still young and small and naive, and I didn't want anything to happen to him. I wanted to say this to him, but I couldn't because Bridget was there. She wasn't allowed to know about us. "Be careful," I tell him, letting him know the secret message on my voice.

"Okay sis." Seth rolls his eyes before using his hands to shoo us away. "Now go have fun but not too much fun."

I smile at him before following Bridget to her car. Just to be safe, I pulled my phone out and sent a quick message to Jake. 'Seth is at the beach alone. Watch out for him and make sure he doesn't get hurt.' Then I close my phone, as I get in the passenger seat of Bridget's red Jeep.

We drive to the Black's house first to pick up Rachel. Bridget stops the car, and I get out to go and get Rachel. I knock on the wooden door, watching it open seconds later to reveal a smiling Billy Black, my supposed father in law. Billy was in a wheelchair because of a car wreck he had gotten into years earlier. The car wreck that had killed his wife and Rachel and Jakes mother.

"Hey Billy," I greet him before he pulls me into a short hug. I smile at him, pulling back. It was hard not to smile and laugh around Billy.

"How's my favorite daughter in law doing?"

"Doing great, Billy."

"That son of mine treating you well?"

I roll my eyes at Billy. "Got what I expected."

Before Billy could Reply, Rachel came to the door with a big bag in her hand. I frown at her, and she just beams her perfect teeth my way before telling Billy bye and that she would see him later.

"What's in the bag?" I ask on the way to the Jeep, eyeing the bug blue bag she had brought along.

Rachel giggles. "Just ya know done dresses and make up?"

I raise an eyebrow at her. This girl truly was a mess. "And we need those because...?"

Rachel sighs. "It's a party, Leah. We have to look good."

I scoff at her, as we get into the car, me in the passenger side and her in the back. We close our doors behind us, as Bridget starts the car again and begins to pull out of the driveway.

Hey Rach," Bridget greets before looking at the bag. "Did you bring something for everyone to wear?" Bridget raises an eyebrow at our friend, and Rachel smiles, nodding her head.

"I'm glad you asked." She reaches into her bag before pulling out a plain bright red halter dress and puts it in front of herself. "This one is for me, paired with some black heeled boots." Rachel takes the boots out, and I have to admit, they are fairly nnice. "And this Bridget," Rachel pauses taking out a strapless black dress and some shorts pumps. "Is for you." Then Rachel smiles at me, taking out a beautiful, lacy navy blue dress that had one shoulder completely exposed whole the other wasn't and that side had a full arm sleeve. The dress stopped at my mid thigh, and Rachel had it paired with some black stilettos. I let out a deep breath and shake my head. "It's beautiful Rach."

"Now we are going to e the hottest bitches there," Bridget states.

"Let's get to that party," Rachel says.

* * *

 **I hope I didn't have you guys waiting too long for that chapter though I do hope you enjoyed where I left off! *evil laugh* what will Leah do at the party? What will Jake say? Find out in the next update! Love you guy so much! And thank you so much fo sticking with me throughout this story. It's really an honor! Please leave a review and tell me how you think I'm doing. I'm hoping to get to 150 reviews by chapter 14, and I think I can get there. It doesn't take long! Thanks guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, it's me Independent again with the newest chapter of Endless Sun! Chapter thirteen! I have to say writing this chapter was fun. It made me dig into some ideas that I may be using in the next chapters, and I hope you guys like the update. Also guys check out my newest fanfiction story, Blistering Wind. It's major Callwater with a few hints of Blackwater. I am working on the second chapter and would love more support. I did lengthen this update a bit to popular demand so enjoy! Thanks again guys, I love y'all so much! Don't forget to review! I love to know how I'm doing, and it doesn't take long. Disclaimer: twilight doesn't belong to me, or I would have ended it differently.**

* * *

After arriving at Zach's, we all changed in the car before Rachel added slight details of make up to our faces such as blush, eyeliner, and mascara. Not to mention the light shade of pink she put on my lips. And I had to admit to myself, with the make up, dress, and stilettos, I looked hot! Rachel always knew how to make me look good.

When we walked to the entrance, sure enough there was a buff looking guy with pale skin and shaved black standing there. He quietly held his hand out for our IDs to prove that we were old enough to be in this club. All three of us reached into our bag before pulling them out and giving them to him one by one before receiving them and being allowed to enter the bar.

The music hit my ears before the doors were opened, as it blasted through the radio and into the bar. The bar was huge with an actual bar and bartender in the front, booths to the left, and a dancing floor to the right. People were doing everything from drinking to partying to grinding against each other. I could hardly believe it. This wasn't my fist time in a bar, but it had been a while since I had been in a bar and to say I didn't expect this was an understatement. This was mad chaos.

"Let's go sit at the bar," Rachel suggests, and Bridget and I agree, trying to find a way to begin. The bar was full of excitement. People were ordering drinks and falling over from their own drunkness. I had already decided that I didn't want to get drunk just in case we needed an intoxicated driver to get all three of us home. Rachel sat in the middle, as I sat on her left and Bridget on her right.

It didn't take long for us to get noticed by the bartender. He was tall and well built with dirty blonde hair and a great smile with perfectly white teeth. He looked younger than thirty but older than twenty five. "What can I do for you fine ladies tonight?" he asks, his voice smooth, as his eyes begin to train themselves on Bridget. I raise my eyebrows at Bridget, gesturing towards the man with my head discreetly, and she winks at me before looking at the man again, a grin on her face. "I think I'll take a long island iced tea," she tells him before throwing her blonde hair casually over her shoulder, and crossing one of her legs over the other. The bartender nods before shooting a glance at Rachel and I. "For y'all?" Then his attention adverts back to Bridget, glancing at us every now and then.

"Tequila," Rachel answers, grinning at Bridget.

"Sparkling Cider," I tell him, and the bartender nods before going to fix our drinks.

Immediately, Rachel turns to look at Bridget with a smirk gracing her features. "That bartender is seriously hitting on you," she says, her voice low, so the bartender wouldn't hear. "You totally have to hit that! He's hot!"

Bridget rolls her eyes at Rachel though I still notice the tint of pink on her cheeks. It was easy for me to tell that Bridget liked the man as well and who wouldn't? The man looked to be in his twenties, had muscular arms and a great build. His hair was dirty blonde, almost a chestnut or honey color. His skin was fair without a blemish. His eyes were a popping ice blue color that almost looked silver in a way. He had a perfect smile with perfectly straight, white teeth, and his voice was like silk. Not to mention it already seemed as if he had a great personality, and he was into Bridget, obviously. What more did she want?

"He was just being friendly," Bridget says, waving her hands as if trying to dismiss the thought.

"Only to you," I add in.

"You should ask him out," Rachel comments, and I nod in agreement.

"No, I can't do that," Bridget states but not saying another word, as the bartender comes back, placing all of our drinks in front of us. He smiles before averting his attention to Bridget. "Anything else I can do for you ladies?"

Bridget shakes her head, pursing her lips. "No, I think we're good," her words come out fast, way faster than how she usually talks. That meant that Bridget was nervous and might just happen to like a certain someone.

"Well you let me know if you change your mind," he winks at Bridget before walking off to get drinks for some of the others at the bar.

"He was so flirting with you," Rachel says quickly before starting to drink her tequila. When it was finished, she licked her lips before putting the glass down that the tequila had been served in. "Well that sure was interesting. Drink up girls, let's get this show on the road." I looked at Bridget, and she just rolled her eyes before mouthing 'help me'. Then she took a swig of the stuff she had before I started to drink my cider. I already knew that this was only going to be the beginning of a very long and wild night.

"What is that?" Rachel asks, pointing at my glass where I had my cider.

"Cider," I answer, and Rachel purses her lips, frowning, and shaking her head.

"No that won't do." She waved the bartender back to our location. "We need another round and get some tequila for my dear friend here." He nods before going to make it.

I frown at Rachel. "I'm not drinking."

"Why the hell not?" Bridget asks.

"Yea loosen up Leah," Rachel adds.

"We have to have a sober person to drive us home," I point out, and Bridget scuffs.

"That's why I invited Eric."

I had forgotten all about Bridget telling me that her brother, Eric, would be coming as well. I hadn't understood why at first, but now I knew. He was going to make sure we all got home safely which was good.

The bartender came back with the drinks and grinned at Bridget before walking away again. I looked at the glass in front of me before shrugging my shoulders and repeating Bridget's earlier words, "Why the hell not?" Then I gulped it down. It tasted fruity and like nothing I had ever tasted before, but I still felt the burn when it slid down my throat from the alcohol, but I didn't care. I smiled, and Rachel ordered us another round quickly before she decided she wanted to dance.

I joined them on the dance floor, not really caring about what I was doing and just letting my body move into the fluid dance moves that it wanted to. And it felt nice to not care, to just let go, and I liked the feeling. The drinks were probably catching up to me, and this was me being tipsy. Who knew what I would do if I were drunk. Who cared? I didn't need anybody right now. Not Rachel or Bridget or Jacob! Especially not Jacob. He had done nothing but hurt me! Why couldn't he just leave my mind? If I were thinking about him, I sure as hell wasn't drunk enough yet. I went back to the bar, ordering two more tequilas before drinking them and dancing again.

This felt so good! To just let loose and have fun. One Dance by Drake was playing, and I found myself twirling and moving my hips to the song like I had never before. This was one of my favorite songs so why not? It's not like people were watching anyway. I threw my hands in the air, and felt myself laugh and shake my head, as I continued to dance.

Then I felt two hands grip onto my waist. I didn't know if they were trying to slow me down or just simply dance with me. I didn't know, and I honestly didn't give a fuck, but they were not ruining my fun! The smell of honey and aloe filled my nose, and I just felt content, as if I knew the person. Under any other circumstances, I would have kneed the person, but who was it really going to hurt? I couldn't give a fuck, and Jacob didn't care about me so why would he care? I began to grind my body against the strangers until they turned me around, keeping their hands on my hips, and I could tell who it was. Eric.

"Hey," I greet, putting my hands around his neck, as I continued dancing. Now I know why that smell was so familiar! Honey and aloe were Eric's natural scent, and they smelled so good coming from him. How had I not figured it out before? He raised his eyebrow at me with a small grin on his face. "You're drunk," he says, and it's a statement not a question.

I shake my head. "Only a little bit," and I pinch my thumb and index finger a little way apart to show him what I meant.

"That's an understatement."

I continue dancing with him, swaying my body against his, as I rested my head on his shoulder and pushed my body against his. I felt the same connection I had at the wedding. As if we knew each other, and I guess now in a way we did. "Just dance with me," I whisper quietly and continue to dance, pushing my hips against his and cocking my head to the side, innocently. I felt his breath hitch, as he looked down at me, trying to figure out what I was doing or why for that matter? And if he asked even I wouldn't know the answer. His hands gripped my hips a bit harder, as he tried to stop me, I suppose. I looked at him, with a questioning look in my eye. What was he doing? Wasn't hr having fun? He gave me a small smile.

"I think I need to get you home," he suggests, as I leave my hands on his shoulders.

"Why?" I ask.

"Just to make sure you don't make any bad choices right now."

I look into his beautiful, emerald green eyes and cock my head to the side. "You're a bad choice?" I ask.

"I'm not necessarily a good one." He didn't give me time to reply, as he quickly changed the subject. "Where's my sister and Rachel?" I looked around the bar, squinting my eyes, as if it were going to help to find the other two girls. My eyes found Bridget quickly. She was with the bartender, and they were making out! I smiled, shaking my head. "I think Bridget has a ride," I tell Eric, and he looks where I am, and groans. "I could have lived my whole life without seeing that." I giggle at him before leaning into his shoulder.

"And Rachel?" he asks.

"I'll call." I pulled out my phone, but there was already a text message from Rachel. _Paul got jealous and came to pick me up. Will see you soon. Have fun but not too much fun!_

I rolled my eyes. Paul was overly protective of Rachel, but she was cool with it. They were imprints after all, and they loved each other. Their romance was just so inspiring how Paul was a jackass with everyone but had this soft spot for Rachel. Why couldn't I have that? Why was my life so fucking screwed up?

"It's just us," I tell Eric , looking into his eyes again, and he nods before holding out his arm for me. I take it before letting him lead me away. I stumbled a few times to the car and knew I truly did need the stability his arm had to offer. When the cold air hit me, I shivered, and Eric immediately offered me his jacket which was warm and leathery. It was nice. He helped me into the car before heading to my new house, the house I shared with Jacob. I groaned, as Eric drove. He looked at me. "Are you okay?" he asks.

"I'm fine," I answer.

"Are you sure because you look like you're about to hurl?"

"Me?" I ask. "I would never."

Eric chuckles before he pulls up in front of the small house that Jake and I owned. I got out of the car and had to grip onto the car just to keep from falling over. My legs felt and very much jelly like. Not to mention, I was beyond tired. Eric took a look at me. "Do I need to carry you?"

I shake my head, standing up and walking a few steps, but it was hard. My head was dizzy, and it looked like every thing was moving. I fell flat on my ass with a thump. Eric smiled before picking me up and into his arms, bridal style to my door. My hands wrapped around his neck, as he held me, and I realized how muscular his arms were. He rung the doorbell. It didn't take long for the door to answer.

Jake frowned, as he looked between me and Eric and the compromising position we were in. "Where the fuck was she?" he practically growls, toward Eric, taking me out of his arms before wrapping me in his own. I didn't think anything of it, just wrapped my hands around his neck, as I dug my face into his shoulder.

"At a bar with Rachel and Bridget," Eric answers, looking uncomfortable, and I guessed he was. Who would want to be caught in this situation with a very angry and ferocious Jacob Black?

"And nobody bothered to tell me?" Jake raises his eyebrows.

"This is why," I whispered against his skin, but he ignored me.

"Don't kill the messenger," Eric says, putting his hands up as if to surrender. "I just dropped her off. Y'all have a good night."

Eric walked away, as Jake closed the front door, and I could feel the anger radiating off of him. Ugh, I knew I was in trouble now? What had I been thinking? Actually I hadn't been thinking. I could already hear the conversation with Jake I was about to have, and knew I would be scolded and treated as a kid. He took me upstairs to a bedroom before laying me down on it, and I knew this was the beginning of ab even longer night.

* * *

 **I hope you guys like the update! Due to popular demand, I did make this chapter a bit lengthier, and I hope you guys liked that. I'm sorry I left you guys with a bit of a cliffy there. *evil laugh*, but I do hope you guys loved reading as much as I loved writing! Please leave a review, it doesn't take long, and I greatly appreciate it! And check out my new fanfiction story, Blistering Wind. It's Callwater. Thanks again guys! You're great!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, it's Independent here again. This is my latest update of Endless Sun, and I hope you guys like it! It was so much fun for me to write because it gave a bit more insight on my characters. I love you guys so much, and thanks for sticking with me, I really do appreciate. Don't forget to leave a review I take good or bad and enjoy the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me. Only this plot does. Hehe!**

* * *

I laid my head against the pillows, ready for Jake to start yelling at me, but no words were said. Instead I just felt a big, warm, welcoming cover being placed on me. I snuggled into it, as my eyes steadied themselves onto Jacob, and if I were being honest, I had to admit there were like three of hims right now to my vision, but Jacob said nothing. He put a hand on my cheek, caressing it for a second before getting out of the bed and walking out of the room. Some part of me wanted to ask him to stay, to lay with me, but that part didn't show, as I turned my body around and put an arm under my pillow before closing my eyes, and it didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

When I woke up the next morning, my head was pounding, as if my brain was trying to get out of my skull. I was so very hungover. It wouldn't last too long because of my shifting abilities to heal fast, but that didn't mean it made it any less painful. I run a hand through my hair, squinting my eyes, as I think over the events of last night. Going to the bar, drinking, dancing with Eric, coming home to Jacob, having him tuck me in. Going to the bar wasn't the best idea, but that didn't mean that I hadn't had any fun because truth be told, I'd had plenty.

Jake's reaction last night really confused me. He had been so hostile towards Eric when he had dropped me off, yet hadn't said a word to me after. He had just tucked me into bed. And I didn't know whether to be relieved or pissed off. I mean, I was happy he hadn't scolded me and such, but his reaction only further proved to me how much he didn't care. I mean, I just didn't understand. He didn't want me around any other men, but he didn't want me himself. Why did Jake have to be so damn complicated? Couldn't he just tell me what he wanted?!

I get out of the bed, needing an aspirin to try and calm this chaotic headache I had going on. I run fingers through my hair, trying to settle it as best I can, as I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen which was to the right of the stairs. I walked in and Jake was already sitting in there. He had a newspaper in his hand, as he sat at the table, drinking a mug of coffee. It look so natural, but I knew it wasn't. Something was up. He turned to look at me, his eyes emotionless, showing nothing, as he gestured to the seat in front of him where there was a coffee and some aspirin. Hesitantly, I got up and walked over to them, popping them in my mouth before drinking coffee. When I'm finished, my attention turns back to Jake. He doesn't look at me, his eyes scanning the newspaper. "What happened yesterday?" And his voice sounds so nonchalant, so uncaring but with a hint of something else in it that I couldn't name.

"What do you mean?" I ask, a groan erupting from my throat from my headache. He knew what had happened. Eric had told him, so what was the point in making me repeat? At the moment I just wanted to close my eyes and go to sleep and wait for my head to stop throbbing.

"Don't play stupid with me, Leah," Jake growls, as his eyes glance up to look at me, and I notice the way he is holding the newspaper. His hands are in fists, gripping the newspaper, and starting to crumple it. And his usual dark brown eyes are black, filled with rage and anger, as they glared at me, and I knew I had been wrong. The bar ordeal wasn't put behind us and over. It was just beginning.

"You already know what happened," I say quietly, biting my bottom lip. I didn't know what the hell I was doing! I was Leah fucking Clearwater! I shouldn't be acting small and afraid because that wasn't the way I rolled. I should get up and tell him how I felt, but for some reason, I couldn't. I stay in my place and evaded direct eye contact because for once, it wasn't Jacob who was in the wrong. I was.

Jacob quickly stood up, pushing his chair behind him, as he threw the newspaper down onto the table. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me where you were going, Leah?!" he barks out. "And fucking look at me when I'm talking to you!" It was an alpha command, so I had to obey. His eyes were seething, filled with so much rage, that it actually made me shiver in fear. "Why, Leah?!"

I found my voice. "Because you wouldn't care," I tell him, looking him in the eye because my words were true. Jake didn't care about me. He only cared for his precious, leech loving girlfriend, Bella, and it annoyed me to death. So yea, I wanted to have a little bit of fun, and now he was angry at me? I hadn't done anything wrong, and I refused to be treated as a kid.

Jake clenched his fist before turning around and kicking the chair behind him. I jumped, as it hit the pantry. Thinking Jake was mad was an understatement. He was furious. He glared at me! "I am so sick of you and your bullshit Leah!" He tells me. "You are so fucking bipolar and then you want to go around and blame me for everything! I came here yesterday, scared half to death because I couldn't find you! I had the whole damn pack looking for you and you know where you are? Out partying with a damn guy." Jake seemed to get angrier, as he took in a breath. "Who's that guy, Leah?"

"You don't get to know all about my personal life," I tell him, standing up from the chair and pointing a finger at him. "And I am not bipolar. You're just aggravating. One minute you're caressing my body and telling me you care but as soon as Isabitch comes into the picture, it's her over me every time, and I'm sick of it. So yea, I wanted to have a change and enjoy myself. How is that bad?"

"Because you didn't tell a fucking soul where you were going!" he shouts at me. "Nobody. And I swear to god, Leah if you ever do that again I'll..."

I cut him off. "You'll what?" I ask, cocking my eyebrows. "I'm not afraid of you."

"You don't want to find out."

I shake my head, throwing my arms in the air. "I'm done." I begin to walk out of the kitchen, but his hand encloses around my arm, as he turns me back around to face him.

"You're not done until I say so."

"You are not the fucking boss of me, you dipshit!" I say, using my free hand to turn around and slap him across the face, hearing the sound, as it echoed across the room. Jacob's hand began to tighten around my arm before he pushed me harshly into the wall. It stung my back, but I didn't utter a sound. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing he caused me pain. He gripped both of my wrists into his hand before pinning them above my head on the wall, ensuring I wouldn't be able to hit him once again. And no matter how much I struggled, it was useless. He was too strong.

"As your husband, yes I am." He is so close to me, I can feel his breath on my cheek.

"You don't act like you're my husband," I state.

"And that guy does?"

I stay silent, not having a response to that because truth be it, Eric was nicer to me than Jacob, and Eric was gentle and kind which couldn't be said about Jacob especially in this moment where he was letting his rage control his actions. Eric genuinely cared for me, and with Jacob I honestly didn't know so it was better to not answer Jake's question, or it would rile him up more. But it seemed my silence did the same. He used his free hand to bang his fist on the wall, right beside my head, and I took in a deep breath, before turning to glare at Jacob. "Let. Me. Go."

"Who is he, Leah?!" Jacob yells, slamming me into the wall again, and the pain registers but is again quickly gone. "Are you cheating on me with him?" His eyes seem to darken even more, as he growls and glares at me, and if looks could kill, I would be dead right now.

"Why would you care if I am or not?" I spit out, my voice filled with hostility and anger as well. It wasn't fair when he basically cheats on me with Bella. That pale skinny dip that he spends all his time with. When he's with her or talking to her, he doesn't give me a second thought because apparently she's his world, and I am only the second choice. It was always like regardless of the man. "You're with your little Swan girlfriend all the time anyway."

"Don't you dare bring fucking Bella into this," he growls, his grip tightening on my wrists.

"Why?" I challenge. "Because you know I'm right?"

"Don't challenge me, Leah!" Jake growls, his eyes glaring deep into mine. "Why was his scent all over you last night? He did far more than just bring you home. What did he do to you." Jake's voice is rough and deep, husky like. He's so pissed, and I know right now that everything relies on my actions. I could tell the truth but then again, I want Jacob to feel at least a hint of what I've had and am going through with him. He needs a taste of his own medicine, and I'm not afraid to give it. I'm not going to lie, but that doesn't mean I have to tell him all of the truth. I was just going to tell a small white lie, just to give Jake a piece of my mind, just to show him what I had to deal with, and hopefully, it'll go through his thick skull.

I glare at Jake, my 'husband'. "I was drunk, and Eric was there for me. Why don't you put two and two together?"

Jake growls, pushing me into the wall once again, his body against my own, as he crushes his lips against mine. The kiss is demanding, taking no prisoners, as he grips harder onto my wrists, leaving marks. The kiss was forceful, Jake dominating, as he bit down onto my bottom lip, making me gasp, allowing him entrance to my mouth. I knew this wasn't going to be an easy ride.

* * *

 **I'm sorry again for leaving you guys at yet another cliff hanger, or am I? *Hehe* *Evil laugh* I hope you liked my new update. Like I said, it was quite fun to write, and I truly did enjoy writing it especially for you guys since y'all are absolutely amazing. I love y'all so much, and thanks for being with me throughout this whole story! Chapter fifteen is being posted next, and will it contain lemons, or will Leah break it, who knows? I guess you'll have to stay with me and the story. I will try to have my next chapter up soon, I promise! Don't forget to leave me a review! Good or bad and remember it takes like legit 15 SECONDS! THATS NOT LONG! So long guys. Until the next chapter. And don't forget to check out my new story, Blistering Wind. Going to be major Callwater with hints of Blackwater. Until next time.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, it's IndependentStallion here, I am so sorry for making you guys wait so long for a new chapter! I have been so busy lol, but that is no excuse. I will stick with this story through the end, so don't worry guys and don't lose faith in me. I will be finishing! This chapter is rated M, so if you don't like you may wanna skip this chapter. Thanks so much guys for being patient! Enjoy!**

* * *

Jake's grip on my hands tighten, as his body presses against mine. His lips worked forcefully against my own lips, as his tongue explored its new region. And damnit, the spark was there. Whenever he kissed me, it was there, and I hated myself for still allowing it to be there, but was it really my choice? Jake skimmed his tongue along my bottom lip before using his teeth to tug on it, and I let out a whimper. I would have never known Jake didn't have experience, not from this kiss filled with rage. I only knew because of what was in the pack's mind.

At the moment, I was split in half. I didn't know what to do. Take Jake's delicious torture or stop him. Would he even stop if I asked him too? He probably would. Jake wouldn't take such a thing like that away from me. At least normal Jake wouldn't. I wasn't so sure about this rage filled Jake in front of me right now.

Some part of me told me I should stop. It had to be my brain speaking. _He's only doing this to make a point, to prove to you that you are his and no one else's._ But wasn't that true? I didn't want to think about belonging to anyone, but he was my husband. _You didn't want him to be. And he only thinks of you as second choice._ I know it's true. And I should stop, but for some reason I can't. My body is enjoying his lips on mine, his touch because this has only happened a few times before, and it's been so long since I've been touched. A woman has needs, and I was finally getting fulfillment.

Jake's lips leave mine, as they travel down to my neck, kissing, his tongue darting out every now and then. I bite my lip, trying to keep the moan in, not wanting to give Jake the satisfaction of hearing them. He keeps me pressed against the wall, as his teeth lightly skim my neck. It makes me arch my back in the slightest, as I take in Jake's delicious torture. I knew I should stop, but this just felt so right to me. I couldn't stop no matter how hard I tried even if I wanted to stop. But right now, at this moment, I didn't. I wanted him to ravage me, to fuck me.

He growls into my neck, as his hands leave mine, and he pulls his lips away. I whimper at the lost of contact before looking at Jake. My eyes dazed, and wide, my hair wild, and my face flushed from his kisses. For a minute, I think he has stopped, and that he has proven his point. But before I can say anything he grabs the hem of my dress and tears it from my body. A gasp escapes my lips, as the cool air surrounds my body but not for long, as Jake presses his body against mine once again. His lips reconnect with mine, demanding dominance, and I try my hardest to fight for it. But it's a losing battle, as his fingers run up and down my abdomen. The touch ignites something in me that hadn't been there for years, that hadn't been there since Sam.

I quickly claw at Jake's shirt, pulling it over his head. My breathing is fast and rapid, out of control, as Jake picks me up, putting my back on the cool surface of the counter. He finds my lips, kissing them roughly, nothing about it being gentle before moving back down to my neck. My hands find his chest, and I have to admit, being a shifter has done wonders to his body. He used to be scrawny, but now there was nothing scrawny about Jacob Black. He was all muscle and abs and damn sexy.

After spending some time on my neck, Jake's lip move down until they are under my bra. He doesn't bother to look at me for assurance. No, he goes straight for it, ripping the bra off. I groan. He had to stop doing that. He can't keep ripping my clothes. With him and phasing, I won't have any more clothes to rip. Jake looks at me, and I close my eyes. I wasn't ashamed. I knew I had a nice body. My boobs were at least a C-cup, that I knew. But that didn't mind I could stop the red coming to my cheeks, as he placed a hand on my breast. "Jake," I moan softly, barely audible. This was where his inexperience lay. He takes my moan as assurance before leaning down, so I can feel his breath on my breast before taking one in his mouth. I let out a hiss, as I feel my breast in his warm, wet mouth. His hands fondle the other before he switches.

I was really starting to question if Jake really was a virgin. He seemed pretty experienced to me. I can't help as a groan leaves my mouth. I hadn't been touched in so long, and this felt so good. It took all my self restraint not to scream when his teeth grazed my nipple before hooking on. I hiss. It was true what they said. Pain and Pleasure did indeed go hand in hand.

He keeps one hand on my boob, fondling it, as his head leaves. I hadn't even noticed my hands were in his hair until his head started trailing lower. His tongue licked a trail down from the bottom of my breast, across my abdomen into my navel, swirling circles before making his destination clear. I feel my heart flutter just thinking about it. He hooks his thumbs into my panties before pulling them down my legs. I kind of wish, I had shaved down there, but it doesn't seem to bother Jake.

His hot breath is where I need him on the most. He hesistates, staring at me for a second before his tongue darts out and licks my clit. "Agh!" I scream, as I arch my back. Taking my reaction, as a good thing, he keeps licking, like a dog in the desert who had just saw water for the first time. And I can't keep my screams and moans in. How could I? Not with the things he was doing to me. Virgin my ass!

While licking, he inserts a finger into me roughly, and my back comes up, as I groan, "Jacob!" I can feel his smirk against my jewel before he starts pumping in and out of me with one digit, and I can hardly believe what's going. My head is fuzzy, as I arch my back. I pull Jake's head, not being able to take the torture of his mouth and fingers on me. I reconnect our lips, tasting myself, but Jake quickly dominates me, as his tongue fights mine. I gasp, as he adds a second finger into me, thrusting his fingers faster and harder. All of my moans go into Jake's mouth, and he looks damn well satisfied with himself. Being the man to make me scream. That wasn't an easy thing to do. He adds, another fingers, and I can't take it. I've reached my high, and I feel myself coming down, as I find my climax.

My head rests against the table, and I am exhausted but one look at Jacob's face tells me he is not yet done with me. He picks me up off the table, and I wrap my arms around his neck, as he bounds up the stairs, taking the steps to at a time. He was ready, I was sure, and I knew I would be the one to take Jake's virginity, and I would enjoy even second of it.

He throws me onto our king sized bed in our master bedroom. I sit up, locking eyes with Jake, as his hands find his zipper, and he eases his zipper down, pulling his pants off. I bite my lip, but I'm not surprised to realize that he has gone commando. My eyes widen, as I realize just how big he is. Maybe twelve inches, and a girth of like eight inches. It seemed like shifter abilities applied everywhere in the body. I bit my bottom lip. Was I even going to be able to fit all of him?! Oh, gosh, I was going to be sore in the morning. But I would heal.

Jake climbs onto the bed, as he lines himself up with my opening. Unlike most guys, he doesn't go slow, he just shoves himself in before pausing. I screech, as I adjust to his manhood. He was just so large! Then he moves his hips back and front, slowly at first, trying to let me get used to this, used to him. I was no virgin, but then again I had never been impaled by someone as large as Jacob before, so it took some getting used to.

Once he thought I was used to it, Jacob took no mercy, as he began to move his hips in a fast and rough pattern, hitting my special spot inside of me that made me throw my head back and scream his name. He didn't let me adjust to his pattern, I had no time to move my pelvis against his, so we met thrust for thrust. No Jake knew he was in charge, and he was showing it, as he moved harder and faster than I thought possible. "Jacob!" I scream because no one had ever made me feel like this before. Made me feel this good. Thank our wolfy powers, oh my gosh!

His hands found my waist, as he held me down, and pulled out before finding a new angle and thrusting back in. This angle affected me so much more, as he continued to find a new spot in me that I didn't even know existed. His pace was unbelievable, and he didn't stop. I could feel myself getting higher and higher, and I groaned. This feeling was estatic, and I never wanted it to stop. This felt so damn good. Who would have known, used to be virgin Jacob, could feel this good?

I can hear his grunts and groans, as he keeps going, harder and faster, because he must know I'm not fragile and can take much more than any regular human girl ever could. If he did this to anyone other than a werewolf, he would hurt her but not me, and he knew that. Jacob was taking advantage of it.

And then it's all over for me, as I feel my body reach it's climax for the second time that night. "Jake," I yell softly, as my breathing begins to even itself out. Jake does a few more grunts before groaning, "Leah." He spurts himself inside of me before pulling out and lying beside me, trying to calm down his own breathing, basking in his sweat, just as I am doing. I can't explain the feeling that has come over me.

Before I can turn to face Jacob, He turns me on my side, and presses his bare chest against my back, his erection pressed against my ass, but it's no longer hard just soft and satisfied. I breathe in Jake's scent and the scent of sex, as I sit in the after of love making, no that word didn't fit the situation. Of our fucking. I have nothing to say so instead pull the covers over us, and snuggle deeper into his side before I feel a yawn leaving my mouth. I am exhausted and spent.

I feel Jake pull a strand of hair out of my face before he kisses my forehead. "Goodnight Leah," he whispers, and I feel a smile grace my lips before I close my eyes and drift off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked my newest update of Endless Sun! I know this is exactly what some of you were hoping for, so I hope I didn't disappoint lol! Thanks for being patient, and I shall try to have the next chapter up by next week hopefully. Don't forget to leave a review. It doesn't take long, and I really do enjoy them. They help me improve lol. Let me know what you think! Until next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, it's IndependentStallion here, and I am so sorry that I have not been updating recently. I honestly have no idea what happened and literally lost track up time. Its been what? Months? I am so sorry and for a little treat, I am trying to post another chapter tomorrow morning to try and make up for my long absence, but I was serious when I said I would finish the fanfiction, so don't lose hope in me! Thanks guys and love you so much! Make sure to review! Disclaimer, twilight doesn't belong to me no longer how much I wish it did.**

* * *

When I wake up, I am far warmer than usual and try to shift, feeling my body being contained. For a moment, a flash of panic spread across my face before I remembered the events that had happened the previous night. Slowly, I turn my body over so that I can look at my previous lover.

Jacob is asleep, his eye lids shut, his black hair crazed in a just fucked look that I was starting to like. His arm was wrapped around my waist, and he looked so much more calm and at peace when he slept. Looked more his age. Never how he looked when he was awake because he was always doting after Isabitch Swan.

I closed my eyes, inhaling a deep breath. What the hell had I been thinking? To have slept with him? He had been angry with me and jealous, and I had let him. Why had I done that? I shook my head, biting my lip, needing a moment to think to myself which was hard to do with his arms around me. Slowly, I slipped out of his grip, and Jake grunts before turning in the other direction.

Quietly, I grab his shirt off of the floor and put it on. It came all the way down to the middle of my thigh, and I smiled before shaking my head and slipping on some house shoes. Then I walked out the front door, so I could be outside for a while.

The air was crisp and the sky a dark blue almost appearing black. There were few stars, letting me know that it wasn't too late. I bite my lip, looking at the half moon above me. A small breeze around me, as I thought about the event that had happened not too long ago.

My mind was trying to find an answer for why I would let Jacob have me in the way he did. I remember wanting to make him feel as I had felt, but after that it didn't completely register. I remembered the whole encounter but could no long see my reasoning for why I had told him that thing about Eric. Of course, I had wanted to make him jealous, but why? Was it because I wanted him to care? Because I loved him?

A sigh leaves my mouth, as I look at the moon again. I was Leah fucking Clearwater, and things never just happened to me. Every task I met head on, yet I couldn't understand why I couldn't have met that one, the same way I had met the others. What was it about Jacob that made me tremble? Made me want to allow him to do naughty things to me? Even though I knew he was still in love with the bitch! Was it me trying to make him choose me over her? I didn't know.

And he had been such a good lover that it was unreal. I had always thought of Jacob as a virgin especially since when he came into the age of testing he was infatuated with his precious Bella. But maybe, I had been wrong. He was by far the best lover, I'd ever had. But then again, it wasn't like I had much to compare him to.

The only other person who'd ever seen me like that was Sam. He had made love to me countless times before he disappeared for a few weeks before coming and turning into a whole new person.

Which was another thing. I didn't even know what to call what Jake and I had done. It certainly didn't seem like love making. Fucking seemed like a better term though I hated to use the word for something so special though Jake probably didn't think the same way. He was probably in need of an outlet, and I was there to supply that need. Nothing else.

I hear him closing the door before his smell fills my nose. It was a unique smell of wood and forest and home really. I had grown to like the aroma. My breathing quickens, as I prepare myself for what I knew was coming. I turn around to face him.

Jacob was only in a pair of black and white shorts, not having bothered with a shirt though that was nothing new, so no surprise there. He had on some tennis shoes, and his eyes glistened, his hair floppy in my new favorite just fucked style. His body seemed a bit more relaxed than it normally did.

"I love the way you look in my shirt," he states, his eyes looking me up and down, as his tongue darts out to look his lips, moistening them like a predator on a hunt. He walks closer towards me, as I try to analyze the word he had just used. Love. A four letter word that held so much promise in it, and I began to wonder if he would ever say that to me.

"Do you now?" I ask him, crossing my arms, as I watch him advance on me, my eyes staying connected with his, showing I wouldn't be backing down.

He's closer now, not even a full four feet, as he looks at me. "I do," he answers me, a hint of amusement showing in his dark eyes. "You look far better in it than you ever could in lingerie. And it shows that you are mine."

"Is that why you fucked me?" I ask, my voice calmer than I expected, as I stare at him. His movements stopped, confusion etching across his face.

"What?"

"To show that I belonged to you, and that no other man can have me?"

"Leah," He begins, scrunching up his eyebrows. "You know I…" I cut him off.

"Because that's what it seems like," I state, pursing my lips, as I fill in the remainer amount of space between us, raising an eyebrow at him. "You were jealous that some other guy just may have had his hands on me so claimed me in the only way you could."

Jake put his hands on his hips, resting his forehead in the palm of his hand, as he breathed in a deep breath before looking into my eyes, his dark ones having gained a new force. "So what if I did!" He snaps. "Didn't you want it?"

"What fucking girl would want that shit?!" I hiss at him, glaring at him. "No girl wants to be a possession and treated like shit! We want to feel cared about," I pause, sighing. "We want to feel loved."

It isn't hard to tell that Jacob is taken aback by my answer, as he steps backwards, looking at me, his eyes wide. I knew he hadn't been expecting it from me, but I couldn't help it. He had to know what was going through my head.

"Leah, you know I'm not ready for that yet," his voice is low, as his eyes dart to the ground underneath us before looking at my face again. "I'm still in Love with Bella."

His admittance hurts, and I can't help but feel stabbed in the back even though I knew it was true. He had been in love with her for a couple of years now, and it was stupid of me to think all of that would leave in the matter of weeks. Yet, I couldn't help feeling the pain that I now felt.

I put my hands on my hips. "And when will you not?" I ask him.

"Not what?"

"Love her," I say, getting angrier by the second. For a smart kid, he sure could act extremely dense at times. "Days? Weeks? Months?"

"I don't know," Jacob answers, shaking his head, as if the question was ridiculous to even think about. "Years maybe," he says before sighing.

"How many?" I ask, persistently. How long did I have to wait until I wasn't second best anymore? Until I could finally be loved like I deserved?

"I don't know!" he exclaims, throwing his arms in the air, as he narrows his eyes at me like I was the bad guy. "Maybe, I'll always love her."

His words sting me, and I look at Jacob. There was a part of me that had wanted to give Jacob a chance even though I hadn't necessarily liked him. A part that wanted to give us a chance. A part that desperately wanted to forget about Sam. But another part of me wanted to feel loved, a way I haven't felt for anyone else other than my mother and Seth. And who could blame me? What woman didn't want someone who would woo her and sweep her off of her feet? Was it so much to ask for?

"Then, there's no use in trying then is there?" My voice is low and soft, but my eyes are glaring daggers into his. "Because I refuse to be second best. Not again. And I won't sit here and wait around for you while you treat me like shit and use me as an outlet to let out your anger over that…bitch!"

"I didn't ask for this!" he shouts, his hands balling up at his sides.

"And you think I did?"

My question didn't linger for long before I shook my head, putting my hands up as if in defeat or to surrender. "I can't keep doing this Jacob. I can't keep trying while you don't put any effort in. I refuse to be made a fool of."

I walk back towards the house, opening the door, so I could go back in before taking a deep breath. I couldn't stay here. Not if I wanted to think through everything. Not with Jacob here clouding my mind.

Quickly, I go to the bedroom, locking the door behind me, as I strip off Jacob's shirt, throwing it to the floor before going through my own dresser to pick out something else to wear. I decide on some sweatpants and a nice plain purple t shirt. Then I pulled my hair into a very messy bun before opening the door and trotting back down the stairs.

Jacob was there when I reached the kitchen, closing the front door behind him, as his eyes looked over me in confusion. I grabbed my keys and walked towards the door, planning on avoiding him and leaving before his hand encased itself around my arm. "Where are you going, Leah?" He asks.

"I don't know yet," I answer truthfully since I had yet to plan that far ahead. This was all on a whim. "I just need to get away."

"You're running away from your problems?" He snorts. "Doesn't seem like something you would do."

I yank my arm away from his grip, glaring at him, as I push him back. "I'm not running away from anything! I need to think without you starting arguments with me every five seconds or trying to shove your dick in me because of your raging hormones."

"You're being immature."

"Oh, don't start with me about being immature!" I scream at him, turning to face him fully. "I have every right to want to get away from you! I didn't want to get married to you but have tried to make the best of this shitty situation, trying to understand you, but then you tell me to my face that you will never be over Bella. That was like a slap to my face because I tried and tried Jacob, but maybe I'm just sick of trying now."

She pushes past him to open the door. "Have a good night asshole!" she whispers before shutting the door behind and furiously walking towards her car, hurrying to get in before he got it into his mind to stop her or she phased from the anger she was feeling.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter. It was a bit different from the other chapters I've written and has given a bit more insight into Leah's mind and really showed how at odds they are with each other. I'm sorry if it isn't good, I'm a bit rusty from not replying in so long! But don't worry, I will get back into the groove. Don't forget to leave a review, good or back, I take all, and it only takes 15 seconds! Thanks so much guys!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello guys, It's Independent Stallion here again. I think it's been three and a half months since my last update, and I apologize. I have a lot of personal stuff going on in my life right now, and it can be hard to find the muse I need to continue writing. I don't do Author updates because frankly when that happens on stories that I am interested in, I can get pretty sad because I am expecting an actual update. But like I promised at the beginning of this story, I will follow through with this story and get you guys to the finish. Even I want to see the end of this story! Disclaimer: These characters belong to Stephanie Meyers not me. I just created cute little Eric who makes every girl's heart flutter.**

* * *

I got into the car, putting my key in the ignition, as I turn my headlights on and look in the rearview mirror, backing the car out of the driveway. Once I was onto the street, I look forward and can see Jacob clearly. His eyes staring at the car, as he watches it leave. I stare at him and shake my head, not changing my mind.

It was getting darker, and if I were being honest with myself, I had no idea where I was going. I hadn't had enough time to think it through, but that most defiantly wouldn't be the reason that I turned back. I started brainstorming all the places I could go to.

My mom's? I immediately dissed that one out because of what Seth had told me on the beach, and my mom and Charlie Swan making out, was the last thing I ever wanted to see. Rachel's? Not with her living like Paul. I didn't want to accidently kill the man she loved. Bridget's? As far as I knew, she had no lovers that I needed to worry about, and it wouldn't be the first time, I had dropped by unexpectedly.

I decided to go there since it was the best option. There was hardly any traffic at all since Forks had a small population, and people were in bed by now. It was unusual for me to ever drive without music, so I turn the radio up, as I hate you I Love you by Gnash came on. And for some reason I felt a connection to it. Especially the actual chorus.

 _I hate you I love you_

 _I hate that I love you_

 _Don't want to, but I can't put_

 _Nobody else above you_

 _I hate you I love you_

 _I hate that I want you_

 _You want her, you need her_

 _And I'll never be her_

It really summed up my feelings for Jacob except the whole love thing because I was certain I hadn't gotten that far and happy that I hadn't or I just would have been heartbroken in the end, and it would be Sam all over again. That was the last thing that I wanted.

It wasn't long before I pulled into the familiar apartment complex where Bridget lived. It was pretty dark with the exceptions of a few street lamps that lit up the way for me. I parked as close as I could to room 302 before cutting the engine and radio off and getting out of the car.

It was a little breezy outside, but it didn't do much affect to me since my average temperature was 108 degrees. I walked towards the apartments, taking the stairs since Bridget was on the second of three floors that the complexes had.

There were two apartment areas in forks. One was downtown and pretty ratty. It was mixed in with bad buildings and buildings that could be lived in. The rent was cheap, and people lived there but in no way was it safe. The other one was the one that Bridget lived in which was actually pretty nice. Each apartment included several rooms, a kitchen, a living room, a mudroom, and a mini porch. They even had a pool close by for the residents to relax.

I made it to her door, knowing Bridget would more than likely let me sleep in her guest bedroom before inhaling a deep breath and knocking on the door. This would have been the fifth or sixth time I had come to her home, unpronounced at least.

The door opened. "Hey Bridget, I just…." I stopped talking when I realized it wasn't Bridget at the door. My eyes looked at his wavy, chestnut brown hair and emerald green eyes. Not to mention the dimple in his left cheek. I cleared my throat before looking down and looking at him once more. "Eric," I greet. "Hello. I'm sorry, I was expecting Bridget."

"No problem at all," he states, a smile finding its way to his lips. "Please come in, Leah." He opened the door for me, and I stepped in.

There was nothing new about Bridget's house. Her kitchen was to the left while a living room greeted me from the right. Further down the hall were two bedrooms, and the bathroom, the mini porch having been connected to the master bedroom or Bridget's room.

I turn around to look at Eric, surprised that he was here. If I had known, I surely would have went to someone else's house. I felt like I owed him so many apologies. For trying to dance with him at the bar and not to mention me being the cause of why he almost got his head ripped off by my husband.

"How are you Leah?" He asks, his voice cheerful, as he closes the door behind me before his green eyes find my dark brown ones and he stares into them.

"Good," I answer, subtly shifting from foot to foot. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same."

I smiled and actually felt at ease. Whether it be because I knew this apartment like the back of my hand or because of Eric, I didn't know. "I actually came here looking for the owner of the apartment."

"Oh my dear sister," he puts his hands together before going into the kitchen with me following behind him. "I hate to tell you that she's gone."

"When will she be back?"

"Later tonight. Fruit?" he asks, holding up two containers, one with blueberries and the other with strawberries. I was about to answer with a polite no before my stomach growled. I realized I hadn't eaten anything today, and I was actually starving.

"Please," I say. "Thank you." I sit on the stool and watch him, as he cuts the stems off the strawberries before adding the strawberries and blueberries together in two bowls. It was actually really kind of him.

"No problem," he says, smiling at me, as he hands me one of the bowls. And with his dimple showing, I really thought he looked irresistible and had to focus on my fruit. "And I was just here because this is usually Bridget's and I movie night?"

"That's really cute," I tell him, not knowing that Bridget was so close to her brother. I had known her for two years and hadn't even known she'd had a brother until my wedding night. She really did seem like she was a great sister though.

"Yeah, it became a tradition when we were younger," he explains to me, popping a strawberry into his mouth. "All of our family would watch movies on Thursdays, but then my father became a workaholic, and my mother was never in the mood. It didn't stop Bridget or me though. We kept doing it and even if we aren't in the same city to get together, we always facetime."

I aww. "That is really sweet," I tell him. "I had never known."

He nods his head, tossing a bit more blueberries into his mouth, and I couldn't help but feel as if he had opened up to me about something that was important. His dad a workaholic. What did he do. And what about his mother? I knew better than to pry because I didn't want to ruin this good moment.

But I still felt guilt for all the things with Jake and my reckless behavior and still felt as if I needed to own up to that. "You know, I'm really sorry about what happened the other night. At the bar and my house."

"Don't be. You were really cute," he tells me, smiling at me again, his eyes light with humor.

My cheeks tint pink. Never had a guy ever called me cute. I was always hot or sexy or maybe every once in a while beautiful, but I couldn't recall a time in my life when a guy had told me that I was cute. But I liked hearing it from Eric.

"Thank you," I answer before her eyes connect. "But uh about Jake, I'm really sorry."

"I would have been mad to if I saw that a guy had his hands on my lady especially if that lady was you."

My heart rate quickens, as I stare at Eric, and it was like time was stopping, and I wished so much that I had met him before I had been betrothed to Jacob. I could have saved myself all of this pain and been with someone who truly and genuinely cared about me. But I had missed out on my chance.

At the moment, Eric and I were standing quite close. I sat on the stool, and he stood up, his elbows on the counter, leaning towards me. And the air around us is heating up. "Are you flirting with me, Eric?" I ask the same line I had on the beach at Jake and I's honeymoon.

He smiles, remembering, but he doesn't give the same response as he did on the honeymoon. "Yes, Leah," he answers, getting closer. "I am." And his lips are on mine.

The kiss was slow and passionate, neither of us fighting for control. His tongue ran across my bottom lip, asking for permission, and I gave it to him willingly. Our tongues danced in unison, and there was heat all around us.

I came to my senses. And even though I was enjoying the kiss like hell and never wanted to stop, I knew that I would have to. Because whether I liked to admit it or not, I was a married woman. I pulled away, my fingers touching my lips for a second as if not believing that the kiss was real. My eyes find his.

He sighs and backs away from the counter, running a hand through his hair. "I am so sorry Leah," he apologizes. "I shouldn't have done that, you're married…"

I cut him off. "We're even."

* * *

 **WHO WAS EXPECTING THAT?! OH I AM EVIL! *EVIL LAUGH* I want to thank all of you guys for sticking with me and being there till the end of this story. I really appreciate it and would like to announce that I am about half way through this story. I will update as soon as I can, but guys please don't rush me. I have crap going on okay! And if you ever have any problems, just shoot me a pm! I may not always be writing, but I love reading the works of everyone else! Thanks again so much guys and feel free to check out my story, Blistering Wind. Callwater there! UNTIL THE NEXT TIME MY PRETTIES!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, It's Independentstallion here, and I am updating with the latest chapter of Endless Sun. I believe it's been about a month or so since my last update to which I apologize! I have been super busy but with summer being here, I do hope I will be replying so much more than usual. Maybe an update once a week or at least once every other week! That being said, thanks to all of my amazing readers, I love you all! It means so much that you are staying with me to the end of this story. I'm thinking this story is going to go to about thirty chapters or at the most thirty five, so this is officially the middle of my story, but don't worry there is still much that's going to happen thats' for sure. I have a plan for this story, and I hope you guys stay with me until the end! Love you all!**

* * *

The kiss left my lips tingling. It was different than any other I'd ever felt before. My kisses with Sam, before the two of us had broken up, had been so full of love and happiness. Even the kisses right before we broke up had been full of love and passion. Even my kisses with Jacob had been heated, full of list. But Eric was different. His kiss had been a mixture. Heat, passion, something greater. It was as if the kiss told me that they could be something more.

"Really, Leah, I shouldn't have..." Eric sighed, running a hand through his brown hair, and I could tell that he was genuine in his apology. He really did look like he was sorry for having kissed me. "It wasn't my place. I'm so sorry."

And the weird thing was I wasn't as upset as I should have been. I should have been freaking out, telling Eric that we had done was completely wrong. And the kiss had been wrong, that much I had to admit because it was true. But the thing was that, I had liked the kiss wen though I knew that I shouldn't have. I could feel his affection in the kiss, and that was something I had been striving for. Something I hadn't realized I'd been craving until he'd done it.

The only question I had now was whether or not I was going to tell Jacob. I knew I should. After all, didn't he have a right to know as my husband? And I thought about it. He hadn't acted like a good husband to me. He'd told me that he may always live that leech loving whore. He'd used my body because it had been convenient. And would he care anyways? Even as I questioned it, I knew that I couldn't keep such a secret from him and would tell him. When I was going to tell him was the question I didn't have an answer to.

"It's okay, really," I tried to reassure Eric because I didn't but want him to feel bad. I'd like the kiss even I felt I shouldn't have and was at just as much fault as he was. He shouldn't beat himself up about it.

"No it's not." Eric interrupted my thoughts, his eyes avoiding making contact with me, as he ran another hand through his dusty, brown hair. He exhaled a deep breath before looking at me. "Leah, I like you. I think you're smart and funny and beautiful. And if I'm being honest, I wish that you weren't married to Jacob because I want you, Leah even though I know I shouldn't. But I can't help it. I'm trying and I can't. I really like you Leah."

His words make me study him for a second before I sighed in disbelief and gave him a small smile, shaking my head. "Eric," I say his name gently, not knowing what else to say. Such sweet words hadn't been said to me in so long, and damn it if I didn't want to relish in them because they would probably never be said again.

"I know," he replies, shaking his head, as he looked at me. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

It wasn't hard to tell that Eric was surprised by my words. There was a look of disbelief on his face as if he couldn't even process the words that had just left my mouth. And I could hardly believe them either. If I had been in his shoes, I wouldn't have exactly believed the words coming out of my mouth either. What was I saying and why was I saying it? "What do you..?"

I interrupted him. "Eric, I like you. I think you're great. You've been more kind to me than several others, and I appreciate it so much. You're making me feel things...things I haven't felt in so long. And you don't know how much I wish that I weren't with Jacob."

My words could be considered harsh, but they were the truth. And I was always one to tell the truth even if the truth was harsh and had learned to accept the truth in response. But, I did wish that I was with Eric who liked me just because I was me. Who wanted to be with me because of it. Not with Jacob who always had me as second best, second to his precious leech lover. And was it so bad that I wanted to be with someone who genuinely cared for me and wanted to be with me?

"Dang that Jacob sure is a lucky man," Eric told me, sending me one of his dazzling smiles, as he shook his head and ran a hand through his dusky brown hair, pushing it out of his face. "Can't tell you how much I wish that I was him and had what he had." He looked at me, affection evident in his eyes. "Is it bad that a small part of me wants your marriage to fail?" It was easy to tell Eric was joking. He wasn't like that.

"Eric...," I started with his name, an easy chuckle leaving my mouth, as I looked at him, a real smile gracing my lips.

"I know, I know. I'm joking. I just want you to be happy Lee, and if that happiness isn't with me then so be it." If only Eric knew that I wasn't happy with Jacob, quite the opposite and would be so much happier with him. Someone who would care for me. Love me. Call me beautiful and wrap his arm around my waist every nigh. It wasn't bad to want these things in my life, I knew that to be true.

"Thank you."

He gave me a small smile before taking a step closer and giving me a kiss on the cheek. It wasn't anything big. Something like a third grade boy would give his crush on the playground, but it sent butterflies into my stomach just at how cute the gesture was. Why had I been forced to marry a man, who couldn't care less about me when I had everything in a man I needed or wanted in front of me? Life really wasn't fair.

As Eric pulled away, the door to the apartment jiggled making us jump apart. I cursed myself in my mind, knowing I should have been more alert, so I could've heard my intruder. I sniffed quietly, for a moment fearing that it may be Jacob, but it wasn't his scent which made me exhale in relief. If there was one thing I didn't want to deal with right now, it was my alpha.

The door opened, revealing that it was only Bridget. She opened the door before looking up at Eric, who was smiling warmly at her, and me, who didn't look her in the eye. How could I after the deed that I had just done? Bridget wasn't dumb, and she narrowed her eyes at the two of us, looking for something. "So, what did I miss out on?" she asks, putting the bag she'd brought it on the ground, still assessing the us two.

"Nothing much," Eric tells her, a grin still on his face, as he scratched the back of his head.

"Leah, as much as I love you, why are you here?" Bridget's voice sounded accusing, as she asked me this question, as if she already knew the answer and just wanted the truth from me. Like a parent would do to their child, but I knew there was no way that she could know the truth. That she could know the pleasure I'd just had with her brother. She couldn't know a lick of this that was for sure because to both, her and Eric, I had married Jacob for love not because I was forced to. They didn't know the tribe secrets.

"I had a spat with Jacob, had to get out of the house, so I came over here, didn't know it was you guy's movie night. I would've went somewhere else." As the words left my mouth, I began to question whether or not they were true. If I'd known what was going to happen, would I have stayed on my path or stopped in order to be faithful to my husband? Would I have given up the insight into the life that I could've had, the life where everything was so different? I didn't think about it too much in fear that my answer to these questions wouldn't have been the right answer.

"No need," Eric inserted, looking at me for a second, allowing for me to see all of the emotions in his beautiful, emerald green eyes. Affection and admiration were in those eyes, and I was so surprised that it was directed at me. "You're free to stay."

"Always welcoming people in my apartment," Bridget grumbled at Eric, but I could tell she was only teasing and rolled my eyes at the woman before raising an eyebrow and putting a hand on my hip. "You're free to stay bitch."

A chuckle left my mouth at Bridget's words, and it was nice to know that she had accepted our story and wasn't asking any more questions. Her choice of words suggested that she believed them and had gotten over it which was good for me because I didn't want to have to explain anything. Now now and not ever. It was selfish to hold this secret in, but I didn't feel as if I could tell anyone right now. She wouldn't understand anyways.

"I'll take you up on the offer," I tell her. "What are we watching?"

"Beach Babes," Eric suggested, grinning widely, as he flopped himself down onto the couch before looking over his shoulder and nodding his head at us. I was about to ask what the movie was about before Bridget began talking once again.

"We are not watching a movie about prostitutes."

"That's not what it's about."

"Then please explain the plot of the movie."

Eric seemed to think for a moment before he found an answer that he thought suitable. "These girls really want to save the dolphins." It looked as though it was all he could come up with that would make the movie seem pg13, but even that sounded a bit...odd.

"Guys and their porn," Bridget grumbled, sitting down on the chair, as far from Eric, as she could get.

"Hey, it's not porn, they showed it in theatres," He argued, looking at his sister before back at the television. "And fine, pick a girly barbie movie for us to watch."

It was fun watching the siblings go back and forth and showed me a different side to Eric. He was a gentlemen of course, but he was also a brother. And no matter how polite he was, he still messed with his sister, and it was truly fun for me to watch.

As the two of them tried to decide on a movie, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I took it out before looking at the screen. I had four messages, three of which were from Jacob.

 _Leah, where the hell are you?_

 _I never thought that it was like you to just run out during a fight? You're defiantly not the girl you used to be._

 _You need to come home right now._

I scoffed at his messages. It was as if he were trying to fiery me up, and that made me hate him even more than I already did. In his last message he mentioned 'home', and I so badly wanted to send back that 'as long as he was there, that house would never be home'. But I relented, deciding not to answer the pompous ass, as I instead looked at the message that Seth had sent me.

 _Jake just asked me where you were. Don't worry, he isn't asking everyone though, so you should be good for a day or two. I don't know where you are but be careful, okay?_

My heart burst with love. There was no one that I loved more than Seth. He was such a gentle soul and always tried to help people. And he cared so much about me, it was crazy. How could anyone not love him? I sent him a message back.

 _Don't worry, I didn't run away. I'm here. I'm safe. I'll be back in the morning._

I didn't wait for a reply, instead opting to put my phone back into my pocket and join Eric on the couch, just as Bridget dimmed the lights and made herself comfortable on the chair. I put my legs beside me, as I whispered to Eric, "what are we watching?"

"Pirates of the Carribean," he answered, pulling me slightly into his side.

"Which one?"

His green eyes turned towards me. "How many are there?"

I chuckled lowly. "Several."

"Will you two shut up and watch the movie?" Bridget looked at us, narrowing her eyes though I could tell she was joking in a way.

"Yes ma'am," Eric answered before we all looked at the screen, as the movie began.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter. I don't think it was my best, but I had to get through this one. The next one is going to be far different and is going to be full of drama guys! I hope you're all ready for the intensity lol! Thank you my lovelies for reading and please review! It doesn't take long, and it really inspires me! I love you all! And I am also looking for a partner or two to do a collab story, so if you're interested shoot me a pm! Thanks again, and until the next chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, it's IndependentStallion here! I'm not going to lie. It's been a long time since I have updated this story. I went through a major writer's block while writing it and actually began writing my own book in the absence of writing this story. I'm already passed three hundred pages and hope to have it published** **soon. Anyway, I am so sorry for the delay and hope to be a bit more active with this story now that I've finally figured out where I want this story to go. I've decided to get this story to thirty chapter before focusing on the other two stories that I started! Anyway, I want to apologize again and hope you guys read and review and tell me what you think. I even left you guys a little surprise : ) Please enjoy**

* * *

 **Jacob's POV**

I was not an unreasonable man regardless of what I knew everyone was thinking. I was easy to compromise with and could get along with almost anyone. Except _her._ Leah Clearwater. She was like a Spanish dish. Pretty to look at but spicy when you take a bite. She was so many things all wrapped into that small body of hers. She was sexy and hot, but she didn't take any nonsense. Leah never had and still didn't take any shit from anyone. And that included me, but it wasn't like I was giving her shit about anything in the first place.

She wanted so much from me. Too much. Stuff that I wasn't ready to give. I didn't want this fucking marriage, never had. I wanted to keep fighting for _my_ Bella. She may see something in that leech now, but once I showed her everything that I could offer, she'd love me for me and would pick me. All I had to do was wait it out, and I knew it would happen. And once it did, I would release Leah from this marriage and let her date whoever the hell she wanted to date, let her fuck whoever she wanted to fuck, and marry whoever the hell she wanted to. But until then, she would do none of those things with another man. Because a marriage was binding, and she wouldn't cheat on me just like I wouldn't do to her.

And some would call me unreasonable for my way of thinking, but I thought it was perfectly logical. Neither of us wanted to be in this marriage. There was nothing between us that wasn't physical and sexual. Everyone knew the girl I wanted, knew the woman I was destined to be with, imprint or not. So, why they would force me to be with the most irritating and aggravating in the world is beyond me. The two of us couldn't even have a civil conversation together without it turning into a full blown argument.

"Any idea at all of where she could be?" My gaze turns towards Seth, whose eyes are on his phone before they look up at me. Big, soft brown eyes. The kid was so innocent, unlike his sister, or any of the people that I knew. Not to mention he was so happy, all of the time. Maybe now that was why it was weird to see him without a smile on his face. He looked hesitantly at me, and I could tell that he knew something but didn't know whether or not he should say it. Oh, we were not going to have that. If he knew something than he was going to tell me.

But, at the same time I knew that he was going through a dilemma. It was like having to pick between me and his sister, something he obviously didn't want to do. Leah had always been there for him, and she always would be. She loved him unconditionally and spoiled the little brat. But Seth looked up to me, admired me. Why? I couldnt answer that question, but everyone in the pack knew it. But even with that, I knew that the chances of him picking me over Leah were slim because Seth was a major family man. As they said blood is thicker than water.

But not knowing where Leah was... it was driving me entirely crazy. It wasn't because I loved her or felt this intense need to care for her. It was because, she was my wife, and I felt like I should know what was going on at all times. Did I not have that right? And who knew what she was doing, who she was with? And the guy with the brown hair and green eyes came into my mind, immediately making me frown. That man had feelings for my wife, and I really didn't appreciate him trying to take her away from me. She was mine after all.

I looked at Seth and raised my eyebrows at him. "Seth, where is Leah?" I ask him, and my voice is aggravated, annoyed, and I wanted to know the answer. Seth knew something, and he was going to tell me. I was no longer willing to wait.

He gulped. "Jacob, I..."

"Where is Leah?" I snap out, an alpha command in my voice.

"She's at Bridget's house."

I don't know why I didn't think of that at first. Was it not obvious? Where else would she stay? Leah was too smart to go home. She knew that would have been the first place I would have looked. And it wasn't like she knew that many people, so Bridget's house was really her only shot at getting any time away from me without me finding her right away. Well, her time was up now.

"Where is that?" Another alpha command.

Seth drawls out an address, obviously not liking the fact that he had to rat his sister out. But Jacob couldn't find it in himself to care. He knew the address Seth had told him and wasted no time in grabbing my keys off of the counter and leaving through the front door, allowing it to slam behind me. I was furious, there was nothing contradicting that fact. Once inside the car, I didn't waste time buckling my seatbelt in, as I immediately backed out of the driveway and began driving towards the location i knew my wife was hiding out at.

While it only took me about ten minutes to get to Bridget's house, it felt so much longer. Once in the apartment complexes, I drove around looking for te three numbers that would lead me to the right address. 409. Those numbers kept repeating in my head until I made it to the four hundreds. I parked before getting out of my truck and walking along to fine the correct numbers. These apartments were one of two that Forks had, and this was the nicer of the two. It even had a private swimming pool though not many actually used it.

Once I found what I was looking for, I stepped up the stairs and knocked on the door, trying to put aside the anger that I had for a moment. I didn't need Bridget thinking I was a wild man. It wasn't long before my knocking came to an answer. It was the blonde herself who immediately looked at me and grinned before turning to call out to Leah. "Leah, your hubby is here."

Hubby. The word made me frown. I didn't like it very much, but I kept my thoughts to myself, as Bridget allowed me into the house. She told me to make myself at home, but I stayed where I was beside the door, not wanting to enter the house more than I wanted to. It wasn't long before Leah came into my view, and in the time I hadn't seen her, I'd forgotten just how attractive she was.

Her skin was just as tan as it usually was, but it seemed to glow. She was wet, and it was obvious that she had just taken a shower. Her hair hung past her shoulders, framing her face. I realized how high her cheekbones and how mature it made her look. Her deep brown eyes and the natural blush that were on her cheeks. But what I really realized were the clothes that she had. They weren't her clothes. She had on a t shirt, one that was about her size if not a bit bigger. And then paired with it, she had on a pair of male boxers and long socks.

A growl left my lips, and I knew whose clothes she had on. And it made me feel angrier than I ever had been before. Leah caught sight of me, and a scowl immediately marred her face. "Jacob," she says my name, raising her chin, as she kept her distance, folding her arms against her chest. "What are you doing here?" Bridget took this as her cue to slip into one of the back rooms.

"What am I doing here?!" I exclaims, shaking his head, a humorless laugh leaving my mouth. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was getting away from you. Didn't I made that obvious enough?"

"We need to talk right now, Leah."

"Aren't we talking now?"

"In private." And my voice was deep and serious, annoyed. My gaze was burning Leah, and it was lucky that looks couldn't kill.

"No."

"No?"

"I don't want to talk to you, Jacob. You said everything you needed to say to me the night before last."

"So, you're running away?" I scoffed at her, looking at this woman. It wasn't like Leah to run away from a problem, and it surprised me that she would do such a thing. I just looked at her, wanting to snatch her arm and drag her with me but refraining from doing so. For now. If she didn't get reasonable in about three seconds then that would be my only option.

"I'm not running away from anything. I just needed some time to myself."

"To do what Leah?!"

"To think, dammit, Jacob. You say all this shit to me, and then you expect for me not to be upset. You expect for me to just take it, and get over it. But you don't realize that your words hurt me Jacob." Leah's eyes flashed to mine, and i could see all of the hidden emotion in her eyes. It seemed that my words had affected her in a way I hadn't thought they would. Leah had always seemed so strong to me, and to think that my words to her had really hurt her, it surprised me.

"Leah..."

"No, don't Leah me. I'm going to say what I have to say, and then you're going to leave me alone. Do you hear me, Jacob?"

I didn't know what to say so, I decided not to say anything. My mind was whirling with thoughts, and I had to be honest, I wanted to hear whatever she had to say even if I knew that I probably wouldn't like it. I didn't bother nodding my head, instead just leaning against the door, his gaze on her, full of fire, as he watched her.

"You always act like you're the only one who was forced into this fucked up marriage, Jacob. And news flash, you weren't. Do you honestly think I wanted this any more than you did? Do you think that I wanted to be forced to marry someone I knew didn't love me? That I knew didn't even like me? I'm not this desperate woman you seem to think I am. I didn't want this, but guess what? You can't aways get what you want. And I wanted to make the best of this. I thought that maybe, there was a chance, a small one albeit, but a chance that we could make the best of this situation. But how can we do that when every five seconds, you put me down, Jacob? If you're not scowling at me or yelling at me or touching me then you're off with Bella, trying to win her over. Well guess what Jacob, she doesn't want you. She married the leech, and you can't do anything about that! And I have been here, at your side, but I'm not going to keep doing this. I refuse to be second pick, so you better get your priorities straight, or I promise to you Jacob, you will be all alone."

Her words were low and serious, probably to make sure the humans didn't hear. My eyes rose, as I took in her words, and I couldn't even find it in myself to get angry. I let out a breath. "Leah..."

"Just go, Jake. You and I both have some thinking to do." And what could I say? What could I argue? So I did what she said and turned around and left, thoughts whirring through my brain.

* * *

 **How did you guy's like jacob's POV? I had so many reviews asking to see what was going through his mind, so I decided to finally give you guys a peak. The rest of this story will still mostly be written in Leah's POV with at max three more chapters in Jake's POV, but I do hope you guys enjoyed it and liked it! Please dont forget to review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello everyone, it's IndependentStallion here! It's been about three months since I last updated. I've been reading so many fanfics lately and was like, I have to keep writing mine haha, so that's what I am doing. Please be aware guys that I am in school and work two jobs, so I don't always have the time. Of course, I will try to give you two chapters a week now from now on, considering there's about 10-15 more chapters before I will be wrapping up my first complete fan fiction. I just hope I'll be able to make everyone happy! Also another little surprise I have for you guys! Enjoy and review!**

* * *

 **Jacob's POV**

Leah's words still rung in my ears, and I found myself thinking about them, as I made my way home. I had never really bothered to think about everything in her perspective, and the truth was because I thought she would be happy finally having a man in her life, regardless of what he was like. Now, I see that she hates this just as much as I do, but she tries to make it work. She has tried to stop being the bitchy harpy that the pack knows by heart. She tried, and what did I do in response? I threw it in her face that she was second best even after the whole Emily and Sam fiasco. I hate to think it, but I can be a real douche sometimes.

But it wasn't like I wanted Leah to hate me nor did I want to hate her. It was just how things had worked out. At one point, I'd even found myself having a crush on Ms. Leah Clearwater. That was back when she and Sam were dating. She had been the most popular girl in school, and her laugh had been enough to make the rain stop and the sun continue its reign of shining. Not to mention she was beyond sexy with her long, caramel legs and her dazzling, white smile. Her hair had been longer than as well. She was a sight for sore eyes. And he'd liked her until Bella had returned from California, prepared to live there with her father.

I thought about what Leah had told me and sighed. She was right. I didn't have a chance with Bella. I was pursuing her day after day, hoping that one day she would change her mind about the leech and let her love for me outshine the love she felt for him, but what was the point? She had chosen him. She wanted him, so why did I keep following her like an obedient puppy? Didn't I have the girl that every high school guy in La Push want? I had the girl I'd liked for a couple of years and couldn't even appreciate her. That would have to change.

No longer did I want to be the sad and moping Jacob. No longer did I want to be infatuated with Bella Swan-Cullen. I was done with all that mess. I was done being second best for her. That didn't mean I planned on cutting all ties. No, she was still my best friend. She would always be my best friend, but I had to get over this crush on her. Because if Bella didn't want me, and Leah left me, who would I have left? I no longer wanted to think about the past. I needed to look ahead towards my future, one that had Leah Clearwater in it.

Now that I had gotten my think process that far, what would I do to impress this girl? One thing I knew for sure was the fact that my touch could make her melt. She couldn't resist it, so I would defiantly have to get to that part. But I would need to do something big to let her know that I was ready to devote to her. Bella was in love with the cullen kid, and there was no point in my continuation. It did nothing but hurt me, and I was so sick of hurting myself. What was the point truly?

My fingers drum against the steering wheel, as I drive, eyes focused on the road but mind racing with something that I could do. Leah wasn't the type of girl who would want something cheesy. She would want to feel valued, feel like I actually liked her, right? I hoped that's what she would want because if not then I seriously had no clue. It was at times like this that it became known how little experience I had when it came to dating. Hell, before Leah the only other woman I had ever kissed had been Bella. One was a pity kiss to keep me alive and the other had earned me a punch to my face.

I would have to do something that no one else has ever done. Creativity was sure to surprise Leah and make her want to give me another chance even if I didn't deserve it. Never would I have suspected Leah be the type of girl to give more than one chance. I hadn't thought she would do that or that she would really put in effort into this marriage since it was arranged. But I was coming to realize that she was full of surprises, most that I still had yet to find out.

And several ideas began to come to me. Picnic in the forest? No, we were in the forest enough patrolling. Midnight ride on my back? No, she was a shifter as well and if anything would just challenge me to race her if she was feeling happy. Candle lit dinner? May have impressed her before I screwed up but not now. See a movie. Take a long walk. Go horse back riding. Make her dinner. All of these ideas sounded completely ridiculous in my head, and I doubted that any of them would work. I had to think of something special for her, or it would mean nothing in Leah's eyes. And then I had a wonderful idea.

What about dinner at a sunset? It wasn't something that was common, and he had never seen it on a movie. I could make her a nice and simple dinner, nothing too over the top and then take her to the beach right as the sun is beginning to set. Wouldn't she enjoy that? And then we could talk about us, what we were, what we wanted to be. What was going to happen to us in life.

All I knew now was that I wanted to be with her and could only hope that she still felt the same. When I got back home, I decided to go ahead and start planning for the date to happen tonight. It was like our first date, not just as a married couple, but in general, and that made me a bit jittery for some reason. What could I make her for dinner? I started going through everything I could cook in my mind, but it was very limited. Noodles, hot dogs, sandwiches, eggs, toast, and easy mac. None of that exactly screamed sexy or romantic, so I decided to dig out one of my mother's old cooking books.

When I was younger, every time I would think of my mother, I would want to cry. It was because I missed her so much. But now when I thought of her, I thought of the good things, of all the things that I remembered about her. She'd been beautiful which is where my sisters got their looks from. Not to mention, she'd been a kind woman, sweet and generous, always helping those less fortunate. She never judged and was a fabulous cook. When I thought of her that way, I was able to preserve the memory of the wonderful woman who was my mother.

The first book I saw was a dark orange with her name on the front. Her cooking books were never full of recipes that other people had already come up with. My mother's books were full of her own, original recipes. She had always been trying something new. I could remember the few nights where she made something absolutely disgusting and ended up just ordering a pizza just to get the taste out of her mouth. As I flipped through the pages, I looked for something easy to make but that would also taste delicious, and then I found exactly what I was looking for.

Black Soup. It wasn't too be deceived in the name that the soup was actually black. No, she named it that after our family since in her opinion it had been the best thing she had ever made. There wasn't a whole bunch involved in making it either. Black soup consisted of; butter, chicken broth, baby carrots, peeled tomatoes, chicken, parsley, flour milk, cream cheese, salt, and pepper. It was quite literally the best soup I've ever had, and if I brought along some bread and a couple pieces of cheese than it would be a rather nice dinner. This may actually work.

The first thing I would have to do is stop by the store. The house Leah and I lived in still wasn't full of food. Not because neither of us wanted to eat but because we were fighting with each other and located at other places too much to actually go out and buy anything that was needed for us to eat. But, I supposed that I could go out and buy not only the ingredients I needed but some extra groceries as well. it would show her how capable I am and how great of a husband I truly could be. She would come back to me, I was very sure of it.

I write down everything I'm going to need and a few more items for my grocery list before heading down to the nearest grocery store. It was the one everyone in La Push went too, and it had basically any type of food that could be wanted. Never had I bought something expired from here, so I'd allowed for it to remain my favorite store. I listened to music, as I drove, getting to the store in under five minutes and once I did, I left his car before taking the grocery list out of my pocket and walking into the store I'd been going to since I was just a two year old kid who knew how to behave himself.

Finding what I needed wasn't very hard considering I knew the story like I knew the back of my hand. It was easy to get what I needed not to mention that even if I had been new around here, they had the names of what was in what isle above all of the isles, so it was hard not to get exactly what was being looked for. I'd picked up about four things off of my item list and was moving into the next isle when I looked ahead and froze. In front of me was Eric and Leah. He was picking things up, and she was holding on to his arm, laughing gently at something he said. I didn't know what the joke was, but I had a feeling that I wouldn't have found it as funny as she had.

My blood was boiling. How dare she hang around another man, touch him, and laugh at his jokes? I didn't appreciate it, and I didn't like it especially considering I was trying to be better to her. And now she wanted to pull this on me? I was thinking about just pushing my whole cart away and walking out before she turned her head and those big, brown eyes looked into mine.

* * *

 **As you can see, I wrote another chapter in Jacob's point of view because I thought it was appropriate. I, myself, like seeing into his mind and checking out what makes him tick and why he does what he does. And I really hope you guys liked it too! Please review and let me know how I'm doing hehe!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, it's IndependentStallion here! You know I can't leave this story for too long! It's been what? Two months now. I'm sorry guys, but I am slowly getting better at my update days! Good news! It's summer, and I have a lot more time to update these! This was my first because it's the most popular, but I will be updating the others as well, don't worry. I'm also going to be starting some new stories with a few more twilight characters. One of these will be a love triangle with an OC, Seth, and Embry. Another will be a one shot with Leah and Sam. Another story will be with Leah and Paul. And after that, I will have finished my twilight stories and will be moving on to more fandoms. If you have some fandoms you like and want me to write about (I watched Asian dramas (Korean, tiawanese, Chinese, etc), anime, and several other tv series, lmk what you want.) Thanks for sticking with me, my little stallions.**

* * *

I didn't know how I felt towards Jake. I wanted to hate him, to despise him for everything he was putting me through. I wanted to make him feel as miserable as he was making me feel. But those weren't the only feelings I harbored for him. Because the truth was, he wasn't always this bad. If he wasn't so obsessed with The Cullen lover, Isabitch, then he wouldn't have been as bad. And I felt myself falling for the fun and kind parts of him, the ones that valued me over her. Like when we had been on our honeymoon. We'd played in the water like children before having a heated moment, one in which he forgot all about the leech family. And I felt valued. And everything had gone down hill from there.

Did Jacob care about me? A part of me believed that he did. He had seemed concerned about where I was, and when I had returned home drunk, he'd been there for me, tucking me into bed instead of yelling at me though it did seem as though he had just saved that for the next day. But was that him caring or him feeling possessive about what he owned? I didn't know, but what I did know was that it wasn't the equivalent to love. And that was what I wanted. I was sick of playing this cat and mouse game. If Jacob wasn't ready to even try to get over Bella, to try and be with me, to try and love me, then why was I wasting my time? I would only try so much before deciding that it wasn't worth it.

And it was sad because I remembered when he wasn't like this. Back in high school, he'd always been two years below me. But I'd known him for so long that I didn't even care. He'd been my best friend, the one I told everything to. And some people may have called me Bella for what I had done to him. I started dating Sam, but I'd never seen a difference in my best friend. He'd always seemed supportive until one day, while Sam and I were celebrating six months, he told me that he liked me, may even love me. But how was I supposed to react to that? I couldn't leave Sam even if a part of me loved him too. So, I said no, and a month later, Bella had come into town, and he'd fallen for her. Maybe he was trying to make sure he didn't make the same mistake again, make sure that he held onto the girl this time, made sure that he hoped. But Bella and I weren't the same. If he had tried harder for me then things wouldn't be as they were now. But no amount of trying would change the leech lover's mind. And that was something everyone realized but him.

After Jake came to Bridget's apartment, it left me with quite a bit on my mind. This charade wasn't going to continue. Either some changes were going to be made to this marriage to make it _real,_ or there wouldn't be a marriage left to change. I refused to be second best because I knew the truth. I was a good looking woman. I was young, and I was sexy and beautiful. I could make a man happy, and there were men who could make me happy. I could be the main priority to so many men, and I wasn't going to accept not to be that anymore.

When I came back, Bridget was looking at me questionably, and I could tell that she was debating whether or not she should ask whatever was going on through her mind. She may have been inquisitive, but she always knew when to back off. That was another thing that I loved about her. She knew when to pry and when not to pry. And she was trying to access the situation now to decide which. She decided. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Me and Jacob?" I ask her.

She nods. "You guys don't seem alright."

"Yeah, because we're not. Everything couldn't be worse."

"What happened, Leah?"

"He's in love with another girl," I tell her, knowing I couldn't include the entire truth of vampires and shifters and imprints. "And she is with this other man, only wanting Jake as a friend. This marriage was supposed to help him get over her, but it's not."

Bridget takes all of this in, nodding her head, as she looks at me and exhales. "Do you want to be with him, Leah?"

I shrug, sitting down on the couch. "I don't know," I answer truthfully. "He isn't always this awful, but..."

"But when he is, it ruins everything?" Bridget adds in for me, and I nod, resting my head against the couch.

"I guess I'm just sick of it."

"Then be the bitch you are and tell him. He better clean up his act, or you're getting a divorce. You don't deserve this."

"Precisely what I was thinking."

I smile at her because I truly do love her. We always seem to be thinking the same thoughts, sharing the same mind, and she always seems to understand what I'm thinking. Bridget can probably tell that I'm tired, physically and emotionally, and decides to let me be. And I was grateful for it. Tonight had been a good night for me to forget about the truth of how I was living, and Bridget and Eric were the best. I was happy to be able to count on them.

Eric had left after the movie, so it was just us two. She looks at me. "Are you okay?"

I nod, and she grins. "You better be. I would hate to see Leah Clearwater turn into a pussy."

A snort leaves my nose, and we hug before she goes back into her room, no doubt tired from what she saw and heard. Now, she knew how I was living. I was happy to have someone who understood, even if it wasn't by much. Once my head hit the pillow, I couldn't stop the cloud of unconsciousness from drifting to my mind, and within seconds I had fallen asleep.

The next morning, I was woken up by the smell of bacon. It was a great smell, and I opened my eyes, realizing that a cover had been draped over my form. I hadn't fallen asleep with the cover on because there wasn't a need. I was constantly hot and didn't want to be more so. But still, the gesture was nice. Once awake, I yawned and stretched, the cover falling off. There was more than just bacon being cooked. Also some eggs and French toast. I hadn't had such a nice breakfast since I'd made it myself on my honeymoon with Jacob.

Standing up, I turn to face the kitchen, surprised when I see that it's Eric who's cooking. He doesn't notice me because his back is to me, as he flips over the eggs, humming lowly to himself. He was always so happy, like Seth. I walk over to him, not making a sound, as I slide onto the counter across from him, a grin on my face. I watch him with interest in my eyes until he turns around. His green eyes are bright with surprise, and his ears turn a bit pink. And once he realizes that it's just me, he grins and shakes his head. "I didn't even hear you come in," he says before raising the plate of bacon towards me, inviting me to get a piece. I comply.

"It's because I'm a ninja."

"The best looking ninja I've ever seen." His comment makes me blush and snort, shaking my head. And Eric grins. "How's the bacon?"

"Delicious," I answer. "Where's your sister?"

"Work. She didn't want to wake you so asked that I come over and provide you company."

"How generous of her."

"I think so." And he shakes his head. "That girl lives mostly off of take out, this is about all she has in her fridge."

"That's okay."

"Good. I'll probably go to the store later to get her some more things. Wanna come?"

"Sounds like a plan."

It wasn't much longer before he finished up breakfast, handing me a plate. I said thanks before digging into the food. It wasn't enough to quench my shifter hunger, but it was delicious nonetheless. He was really a good cook, and I gave him props for that. Apparently he had learned from his mother. Afterwards, I raided Bridget's closet, finding some dark blue jean shorts and a pink halter top with the back out and some brown and pink sandels. I pulled half of my hair up into a half up, half down look before finding Eric beside the door, looking at his phone.

When he saw me, he looked up, eyes widening before looking over me. His eyes met mine. "How can someone be so beautiful?"

His words are sincere and genuine, not used as a pick up line, and I feel my cheeks heat up. "I'm not."

"You are, Leah. Damn, Jacob is a lucky man." If only Jacob knew that.

The car ride to the store isn't long, but Eric I able to make it entertaining, singing to every one of the songs. And I had a feeling that while he actually could sing, he was throwing himself off for my benefit. And it was relaxing enough that I found myself joining in, both of us singing off key and happily. It was a shame when we got to the store.

We walked throughout the store, and I picked up things that would be great before I felt Eric tense up beside me. I cast a glance at him to see he was staring at something else. I looked to see a girl, speedily making her way toward us. Her hair was auburn, pinned up into a messy bun. She didn't have much makeup on her face. She was a natural beauty and got over to us in seconds. "Eric, it's been so long!"

"Hey, Dakota," he greets though it isn't genuine. He seems like he wants to make this conversation as short as possible.

"You look so good, but you've always have. I would love if we could go on a date or something since you're back in town. I've always liked you."

Eric had a panicking look in his eye, as he tried to figure out what to say. I decided to help. I wrapped my arm around his, getting close to him, and Dakota's eyes found me. "Eric, sweetie, is this a friend of yours?"

At first he's surprised and confused before recognition and relief floods his eyes. "Oh yes, Leah, this is Dakota, an old high school friend."

Leah holds her hand out. "Hi, I'm Leah, Eric's girlfriend." And Dakota shakes her hand, face flushed with embarrassment. Afterwards, she excuses herself scurrying off, leaving Eric and Leah laughing.

"You are the best," Eric tells her. "She's liked me forever. She's kind of a stalker, thank you."

"Anytime."

And then I look over, freezing when my eyes meet a pair of dark brown eyes, filled with anger. It's Jacob. And he's fuming, as he makes his way to us. I tell Eric to hold on, not wanting him to witness this. I walk into another aisle, not surprised when Jake follows. "Leah," he says my name gruffly, eyes furrowed. "Are you cheating on me?"

* * *

 **So, maybe I left you guys on another cliffhanger? Hehehehe, sorry about that haha! I've finally just about summer this story up. It will end at 25 chapters, and I think you guys will be both surprised and happy with the ending! I have really enjoyed writing this fanfiction, so it's kind of sad to be wrapping it up! Only four more chapters to go. Wow, my first fanfiction coming to a conclusion! It's so sad haha! Anyway, please be sure to leave a review. I wanted to show her bonds with Bridget and Eric, so I hope you guys enjoyed this! Until next time, my stallions!**


End file.
